Saving Me From Myself
by RebekkahMorningstar
Summary: Deadpool is lonely and struggling with who he is when he finds Alyssa his life changes in a big way. Riding a roller coaster of emotions, can he be saved? Is he worth it? Drop a review if I should continue to write.
1. Chapter 1

Hot night in New York, city skyline just fading in the night sky. The looking down from the roof the lights were almost blinding. He sat perched waiting, almost lusting, it had been awhile since his last "job".

He had been hired out to kill a cop, not just any cop, a dirty one. A man that abused his power just as he abused the poor women he crossed on a daily basis. He sat waiting. He spotted him around the corner.

"Time to exercise," The masked man jumped off the building headed for the ally

A scream pierced the air. One gunshot and the cop was on the ground, reveling the woman in front of him. She was bleeding, or was that brains. She shook nervously as the masked man wearing red and black walked closer to her, his head cocked to the side.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

 _ **Just leave her to die.**_ The voice in his head stated.

He rolled his eyes trying to figure out what to do, "You can it, I'm trying to work." He stepped closer the young woman. "I want to help you, will you let me help you?"

She looked scared but she was bleeding pretty bad from a nasty knife wound. She looked up at this mysterious man who kept talking to himself, he seemed insane to her, but right now he may have been her only hope. She nodded in his direction. He swooped in picking her up.

He was strong that she could tell, normally being one that didn't let her feet leave the ground. She was oddly calm, could be the blood loss. He smelled of sweat and tacos. Her head rested on his shoulder trying to stay awake as he carelessly and effortlessly climbed buildings. Finally arriving on a landing outside an apartment window.

He lifted the window and stepped in, "Home sweet home."

She lifted her head and looked around, the place was a mess, she'd probably had been better off in the alley. There where bloodstains on the walls, the floor. He laid her on the bed before disappearing behind a what was once white door. He came out with a first aide kit.

"Glad I kept this thing," He said sitting down on the bed. He didn't know why he cared, he didn't know why he didn't just leave her in the alley to fend for herself.

He grabbed a pair of scissors out of the kit and reached for the top of her dress. She flinched.

"Sorry, I need to remove this." He said cutting down the top of her yellow dress. He could tell that she was a waitress of sorts, he hadn't been in home in months so he didn't recognize the young woman.

Her face was fair, she hadn't seen the sunshine in months, her eyes sunken but still vibrant blue. She wasn't in perfect shape, but who was, she had curves and extra skin. She stared at him, he didn't notice. As he started cleaning the almost dried blood off of her body he found the knife wound, almost a kidney shot, almost.

"I found the wound, this may hurt," He rummaged around in the bag pulling out a massive amount of pill bottles, "Here take this. It will help with the pain."

She took the medicine from him, even if it was poison it would be better than dying in pain and bleeding out in an alley. He pulled more gauze out of the first aide kit and a bottle of peroxide. He poured the peroxide on her open wound watching her reaction. She mustered a scream. He finished cleaning her wound and bandaged her up.

She passed out, from the pain or the medicine it didn't matter. He left her and went to his living room. Discarded his boots and weapons before sitting down on his couch. He turned on the T.V hoping he hadn't missed the Golden Girls yet.

"Damnit, just missed it," he flipped the channel to play his Xbox.

Some time had passed and she had awoken, she was crying in pain. She mustered all her strength to get up and find her masked hero. Her left side hurt she felt sharp pain with every step. She made it to the door, she held on to the door facing trying to catch her breath, trying to beat the pain. She stepped forward but lost her balance and fell, knocking over an impressive weapons rack.

He shot off of the couch gun drawn, looked behind him to see his damsel in distress, in distress again. He ran around to her.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" He questioned reaching down to help her up.

"I needed.." She trailed off holding her breath in pain.

"Needed what?" He looked at her through his mask.

"Pills, I'm hurting really bad," she looked at him wondering why he had the costume on in his own home. The mask she understood.

"Then why didn't you call me."

"I don't know your name."

"Awe, you've never heard of me?" he asked picking her up and carrying her back to bed. "My feeling is hurt, I'm Deadpool, you know super awesome dude with guns and a fouls ass mouth?"

"Sorry, never heard of you, I'm new in town, only been here about a month."

"OH," He cocked his head to the side, "Well, now you know me, and you might be?" he jerked his head back to the other side.

"I'm Alyssa," she said pulling the blanket over her.

"Ali cat, that I saved from an alley, this is gonna be fun."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes I'm always this awesome, Yes I really live here."

"No that's not it," she looked away.

"Then what do I bring all broken girls here, no sweetie I haven't had a girl here in almost a year, a dude though, but no girls," He was yammering on.

She was thinking that she'd never get a word in, "I just wanted to know why are you still in full costume in your own home?"

He was silent and she could tell she had struck a nerve.

"Never know when duty will call," He said coldly handing her another pill out of the bottle. He sat them down on the nightstand and walked to the door.

"Wait, I'm sorry that was out of line, it's your home, do what you will. When do you think I will be able to go?"

"A day or so." He walked out the door. Damn she was mouthy. He left the apartment to get food from his favorite taco truck. He grabbed his usual plus ten or so more. His house guest would be hungry and he didn't know how much she'd eat better to be safe. He grabbed his bags of food and headed back to the apartment. He should apologize for the way he left, it wasn't her fault he was a monster, it wasn't her fault his good looks were gone, and it wasn't her fault he was still so fucking hung up on it.

He walked into his bedroom, she was still passed out, he dug her a few tacos out of a bag and tossed them on the bed. She woke up at the sound of the bag rustling.

"Hi," he said smiling behind the mask.

"Hi, I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds. I'm really grateful that you saved me."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

 _ **Don't Wade, you owe her nothing, you'll end up hurt again, with no way to die.**_ The voices were annoying. He had learned somewhat how to control them but the one motherfucker he hadn't gotten a grasp on and never would was a fucker named MadCap. Fucking asshole would do anything to destroy anyone or anything, and his current target, Deadpool, and Wade Wilson.

"Thanks for the food." She said picking a taco up off the bed.

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Don't make me eat alone."

"Trust me, it's better this way." he said walking out the door.

"Please trust me, all I have done since I have been here is trust you, can you please not leave me alone, I'm scared." she was basically begging the masked man to stay behind.

"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you." he said sitting at the foot of his bed. He turned with his back to her and pulled his mask up just over his mouth so he could eat.

"So, what made you become a hero?"

 _She thinks I'm a hero._ He laughed inside his head. "Oh, if Ironman heard you say that he'd blow an arc reactor."

"A what? Why?" she looked confused.

"You know like humans have heart attacks."

"That still doesn't answer the why, I mean you did save me from being raped and murdered, that makes you a hero in my book."

"But not theirs."

"And why the hell not?"

"Cause I killed him, cause I was paid to kill him," He said finishing his tenth or so taco.

"So, you're a mercenary? So what? You got him off the street. If he was convicted, and I say _if_ , he would have spent the rest of his days lazing around in a cozy jail cell, while my taxes pay to feed and clothe a monster like that. I don't see what the issue is. To me you are a hero," She smiled at him, "A knight in red and black armor."

He laughed a little at that last part, "I'm glad you think that way, most people see me as evil, but after what they did to me, how do they expect me to live." he swallowed his fifteenth taco.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Never mind, do you want a drink? Beer or beer?" he asked skipping to the door.

"Sure, beer, I guess." she said starting her second taco.

He was back in a flash with two beers in each hand. "One for now, One for later."

He sat hers down on the nightstand and sat back at the foot of the bed. He had pulled his mask back into place.

"So what did they do to you?"

"I said never mind, you wouldn't understand," He looked back at the door. Maybe he should leave her and return to watching TV. He was enjoying the company, seeing as how he has been alone for the better part of the last year. He was still human, somewhat. He still needed companionship.

"OK I'll drop it." She picked up the pill bottle. "So I think it's nap time. Would you like for me to go to the couch so you can have your bed?"

"Now would that be the gentleman thing to do?" he was looking at the floor. "You stay here, I'll be OK." he walked over to his closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers. "Here you might be more comfortable in this." he laid the clothes on the bed and walked out the door.

 _Should I look?_

 _"_ No that would be rude."

 _Well aren't we rude?_

 _"_ Not today."

She could hear him talking just outside the door, but couldn't hear who he was talking to. She quickly discarded her bloodstained bra and panties and pulled the shirt and boxers on. For the first time in a long time she hadn't been concerned about her extra skin, or her extra round waist, I guess a lot of shit becomes less important when you are dying. She laid down and closed her eyes.

He really needed a shower, four hot days he'd been trapped in that stuffy costume. The smell was starting to get to him. He pulled himself off the couch and to his room. He quietly found his favorite sleep pants and his long sleeve shirt. He had a spare mask in the bathroom he hoped was dry. He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Was it raining she thought opening her eyes to the new sound. She sat up. No, it didn't sound like rain, what was it? The shower, he was in the shower. Should I peek? If I'm quiet maybe he'll never know. She eased out of bed and to the cracked bathroom door. She couldn't see anything through the stupid Hello Kitty shower curtain. Damn, she shifted a little behind the door hoping to catch a peek.

He opened the curtain in search of a towel, water still running, she almost lost her footing. 'Did he see me?' she wondered, it didn't appear so. She watched him reach down and turn the water off, as the steam cleared the room she saw him. His skin badly scared, some looked like burns and cuts from a long time ago, some looked brand new, some even seemed to be infected. She let out a small gasp, and quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late he heard her.

She didn't know if he was going to me mad, but for some reason she wasn't scared. Not much in this world would scare her. She had seen her fair share of lives shit. You couldn't see most of her battle scars, but they were there.

"What are you doing?" He said holding his head down wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry," She tried to look him in the eyes. "I heard the shower, I knew you were in here, I guess curiosity got the best of me. Please forgive me?"

"Do I not scare you?" he asked looking up at her.

She closed the gap between them, reaching out to touch his face, "If your talking about this, no, it doesn't scare me."

"Not at all, you don't see me as a monster?"

"No, I see you as a hero, haven't we been through this already?"

"So, you don't care that I kill for money, and you don't care that I look like a Freddy Krueger stunt double?"

"Nope." she ran her hand across his face. "does it hurt?"

"Yes, everyday, but hell, I'm used to it. This pain is nothing compared to the pain of being a freak. Everyone wanting to always point it out."

She could totally relate. Sometimes she wished she could don a mask and be someone else. The constant ridicule about being overweight, or not being pretty enough, she understood how those things could hurt, even a super hero.

"People are assholes, you got to learn to weed the good ones out, and I don't know , throw the rest off really high buildings?"

He laughed, "Yeah I guess that's true."

"Are we cool then? Cause I don't want you to throw me off of a building, OK."

"Yeah we are cool." He said turning and sliding his pants on.

His back was just as scarred as his front, it honestly looked like someone put him in a meat grinder, he had several open wounds on his back.

"Don't," she said as he picked up his shirt.

"And why not?" he looked at her confused.

"You have a lot of open wounds on your back, please let me clean them."

"Oh, um, well, it's not likely that I will get an infection," he started to chuckle before catching her very serious look. "I can't die, super healing."

"I don't care, I am not taking no for an answer. Please, even if it won't help you, it will help me." she motioned for him to go to the bed.

"How will it help you?" he said walking to his bed and flopping down causing the springs to cry.

"It will make me feel useful, and it's one thing I can do for you." she sat down behind him, taking gauze and pouring peroxide on it.

She carefully cleaned wounds, being sure to cover every inch of his back. When she was finished cleaning his wounds she put lotion on his skin, making sure to be gentle.

He was enjoying the touch, but knew this was totally pointless. He wanted to stop her, tell her she was wasting her time, but didn't.

"All done." she said, "My turn, I think this bandage needs to be changed, it's been two days." she laid back on her right side lifting her shirt exposing the dirty gauze.

"Sorry, healing and all, forgot that you'd need your bandage changed."

He ripped her bandage off quickly. "God damn it, Deadpool," She cursed, "that fucking hurt."

"Sorry, Ali cat," he really was sorry he had to hurt her. He looked over the wound and cleaned it up bandaged it. "Please, call me Wade."

"Wade huh, nice," she tried to hide her smile. "So when do you think I can go home?"

"Never," He laughed.

"Be serious."

"Why the hurry?"

"Well, I have a job, bills, I'm sure they are looking for me by now."

"The job, or the bills?"

"The bills, I probably don't have a job, and who's gonna believe that a super hero saved _me_ , and took care of me for three days?" The emphasis she put on me bothered him

"Now why don't you think you were worthy of being saved?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm not pretty, my face is too round, see I have a double chin, and my stomach isn't flat, one too many tacos," she looked away, "Your the only person who seems to think my life was worth it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, do we need to go throw assholes off of buildings?"

"So when can I leave?"

"I told you, Never!" he looked her square in her eyes. "Would you stay if it meant saving me?"

"From what? You can't die!" she didn't understand what the hell was happening.

"From myself," He offered laying down beside her.

She rolled her eyes, "Is this a really bad pick up line, or is there and evil you running around out there?"

"OK, So it was a cheesy pick up line, but would you consider it."

If he was being honest with himself, he didn't want her to ever leave, he can be himself, not Deadpool, but Wade, the man that he thought was killed a long time ago. He didn't think anyone would ever look at him as anything other than a monster, but she had, she saw him as a hero, her knight in red and black.

She didn't know what to do, she had always been one to be swayed easy, but she was enjoying getting to sleep in a bed. Her car just didn't offer the same comforts. She was also enjoying him. His laughter was contagious, and now that she could see his eyes they were so blue and pure. She didn't see a monster when she looked at him. She saw a man, a hero.

"Can you take me to get my things?" She sighed.

"Sure thing Ali Cat, tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

She looked out the window not realizing that it had already gotten so late. She nodded her head and shifted onto her back.

"So, I've got to tell you something," She looked straight at the ceiling.

"What's that?" he looked at her puzzled as to why her gaze shifted.

"I ran away, from home, no from hell," she turned her head hoping to catch a reaction from her new friend.

"Oh, why?"

"Because," she looked away once more, "I hate him."

"Who?"

"My father."

"What did he do?"

"Mom died, three years ago in a car wreck. Since then I became daddy's punching bag.." She held her head in shame.

"I can take care of him." Deadpool was shifting to a standing position.

"Maybe later. Please come lay back down."

"OK," He slid back in bed.

He wanted to touch her, knowing that he couldn't stop at a touch, he kept his hands to himself.

"So I waited 'til my dad was black out drunk, stole the cash out of his wallet, bought a cheap car and drove until I was out of money and gas. Here in New York is where I landed."

"Why are you telling me this." not that he minded her sharing, it just hurt him to know that she was abused. His own father wasn't so kind, he knew the kind of family she came from.

"I figured you'd find out sooner or later, I'd rather be the one to tell you. I live everyday scared he will find me, if he does he will kill me."

"Not if I kill him first, seems like a bad man, seems like he needs to be put in his place, Hell." he looked away.

"Why do you care so much, you have only known me three days," she was curious, did he do this with all the ladies.

"It's hard to explain," he sighed, "You make me feel something, something I haven't felt in a very long time."

"What's that?"

"Normal for one, you are the first person in a long time who didn't see my face and run in terror, or call me a freak."

"I'm sorry people treat you like that. They don't know what they are missing out on," She slid closer to him in the bed, raising her hand and placing it on his arm. She gently stroked his arm, "It's really their loss, you really are an awesome person. A person Wade, not a monster, or a freak."

"See that's why I care, you are the only person in a long time that thinks that way, that understands." he placed his hand on hers using his thumb to caress the back of her hand.

His touch was electrifying she had never been touched by a hand that didn't mean her harm.

"Wade, I want you to kiss me," She whispered leaning closer to his face.

"I can't, I won't be able to stop at a kiss, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

she closed the gap between them brushing her lips against his, "Who said you had to stop."

From the other room a ringing phone could be heard, he broke their kiss, "Sorry Ali Cat, duty calls." He got out of bed and answered the phone.

She couldn't hear him, he must have stepped out. She laid her head back on a pillow hoping she wasn't insane. This whatever it was, felt nice, but probably won't last. She's insecure, and he is very insecure. He walked back into the room.

"When you leaving?" she didn't even look at him.

"Tomorrow night, Paris."

"How long will you be gone?" she sat up looking at him.

"Two weeks," he walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, "You can still stay."

"I need to get back to work. I need money, I'm going to need things."

Wade bent over pulling something out from under the bed. He dug around for a minute pulling out a metal lunchbox with a unicorn on it.

"Here, take this, please stay." He handed her the box.

She opened the box, it was full of money. She immediately felt a wave of guilt.

"Wade I can't take this," she closed the box and handed it back to him.

"Ali Cat, there are about ten more of those around this apartment alone." he slid it back across the bed. "I'm literally begging."

"You sure, you still don't know what a handful I can be," She smirked.

"Give me your worst, I'm sure I can handle it."

She shook her head. She was starting to get tired. She let out a yawn.

"You tired Ali Cat. I can leave you to rest."

"No, you can stay," she laid down.

"Hey, I like to sleep in the buff, you sure you wanna wake up to this in the morning?"

She rolled her eyes, "You idiot," she leaned in an kissed his forehead, "Yes I wanna wake up to all this."

"We'll see." he pulled the quilt over them. "Good night."

"Goodnight."

Sleep wasn't easy for either of them to come by. Alyssa had never been in the bed with a man, and Wade hadn't had a woman this close since his last relationship. Both of them trying to control animal instincts.

"Wade? You still awake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I'm willing to bet for the same reason you're still awake."

"Trying to conceal a boner?"

"Something like that." she turned to face him her side was still sore, but feeling much better.

He kissed her, licking her lips slipping past them and exploring the depths of her mouth. She let out a muffled moan returning his kiss. He pulled her on top of him, positioning her legs at his sides. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling herself closer to him, she could feel he was very excited. He pulled away from her.

"Are you sure, cause once you go Dead, you can't go back."

"Maybe your right, maybe we should just keep things above the waist."

"Sure," he kissed her neck. He loved the way her flesh tasted salty and sweet at the same time. The way her smell was almost intoxicating, the way her skin felt smashed into his. Her breathing heaving forcing her ample breast into his chest.

"Wade, do you have to leave? Can't you turn down this job?"

"No, I can't." he looked up at her and could see the disappointing look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, this is who I am."

"Can I go?"

"I don't think that would be wise, it's dangerous."

"What the hell am I supposed to do while your gone."

"What ever the hell you want."

She kissed him quickly, "I'm tired." She laid her head on his shoulder drifting to sleep.

The sun shown bright through the broken blinds. Alyssa never cared for the mornings, sometimes hated the sunshine. She groaned and sat up. The bed was empty, was he already gone? She stood up stretching her sore back. She made her way to the bedroom door. She could smell something sweet and familiar. She followed the smell into the kitchen where she saw Wade, back in his full Deadpool get up, cooking pancakes.

"Good morning," she walked beside him.

"Good morning."

"Take your mask off, I hate not seeing your face, I can't get a good read on you."

"No, not now, the mask stays."

"Take it off, now." she reached for it but he was quicker than her.

She didn't understand what the big deal was, they had spent the better half of the night with him naked laying next to her in bed. Now this morning he was acting all shy again.

"Look, as comfortable as you may be with my face, my body, this hasn't always been me."

"I refuse to talk to you until the fucking mask comes off Wade. Damn it!" she started to walk away, "I had no choice but to let you see me almost naked, I have stretch marks, and scars, and I'm hideous, but I let you touch me without second thought. All I'm asking is if you really want me here, please don't cover that beautiful face." she walked away with tears in her eyes.

Wade sighed and pulled the mask off, "How could you say I'm beautiful?"

"Cause, I see past the scars, I'm not shallow, Wade!" She sat down on the couch refusing to let him see how bad he had upset her.

"Your not hideous," he said walking to her,"You have beautiful skin, soft, silky, your curves are very sexy, and your eyes pierce my soul." he reached for her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Your insane, you know that right?" she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah I know." he looked back to the mess of pancakes getting cold, "Come babe let's eat, don't want these to go to waste do we?"

"Yeah let's eat. Then we go get my things." she followed him to the tiny kitchen, "Do you ever clean anything?"

"Nope, who has time." he grabbed a heaping pile of pancakes and started shoving them in his mouth.

When breakfast was finished he slipped his mask back on, her heart sunk a bit, and he could tell by the way she looked at him.

"What, you may not be freaked out but you know small kids and all."

"You win this one, but can I get a kiss?"

He pulled his mask up over his mouth, leaning down to the smaller woman.

"Your wish is my command."

She met his lips with hers, moaning at his taste. She broke their kiss, "Let's go get my things, then maybe a few more kisses before you leave me."

"Kisses, below the waist?" he tilted his head almost child like.

"Don't push it Wade." she slapped his arm.

"So where are we going?"

"Red's Diner, the alley is where my car is parked."

"Oh that's only like three blocks away, what are you going to do with the car?"

"Burn it, leave it, I don't need it."

"Sounds like fun, can I blow it up."

"Sure, blow it up." she giggled following him down the street.

He walked with such confidence, you'd never know that he suffered confidence issues. He skipped down the sidewalk, humming something she didn't quite recognize, turning every now and again to make sure she was still following him. To make sure she hadn't come to her senses and ran off.

They rounded the last corner entering the alley way, her car was still there, but someone had broken into it, rummage through her things. She only had three bags, a backpack with her clothes, a bag with a few of her personal belongings, anything of value was gone. She almost cried. The third bag was opened in the front seat where she left it. It had what little food she could afford in it, mostly cookies and crackers. She grabbed two bags out of the car.

"Fuck that bag, whoever gets the car can have the fucking food. The already got my mother's necklace." she leaned up against the dumpster in the alleyway, "Fuck!"

"Hey, I'm sorry." he wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go home."

"Yeah get me home, before I blow a gasket." she wiped her tears and took his hand.

"I got something you can blow."

"Wow," she smiled. "Play your cards right, mister, I'll see about maybe a going away present."

"Ooh la la," he laughed skipping back towards the apartment.

She was disappointed that her necklace was gone, but at least she had a place to stay. She really just wanted a shower, and some clean clothes. Her side was still sore but more like a bruise.

They walked back up the stairs to the apartment. She sat her stuff down beside his at the door. She looked around she figured out what she would do while he was gone, she'd clean this apartment, or burn it down.

"Wade, mask." she reminded seeing him take his place on the couch.

"Sorry I forgot."he pulled his mask over his head and laid it on the table.

She sat on the couch beside him, "Now, can I get you out of the rest of this?" she ran her hands down his chest.

"Only if I can get you naked," he smirked.

"After I shower, I'm gross." she kissed him leaving him on the couch and headed to get her bag, "You better be naked when I get out."

She grabbed her bag, and went to the bathroom. She slipped out of the clothes that she had borrowed from him. Removing her bandage she was mostly healed, decent scabbing, bruising was still pretty bad. She grabbed her shower bag out and got her body wash and shampoo out. She stepped into the shower turning the water on. The warm water on her skin made her feel better, she scrubbed up.

Wade sat on the couch listening to the water run debating on going in there with her, "Fuck it, I'm doing it." he got off the couch and headed for the bathroom. He had stripped in the living room. He opened the door and slid in the shower behind her.

"Oh hell," She jumped a little, "you scared the fuck out of me."

"Sorry, I just couldn't handle you being in here wet and naked, and me sitting in there like an idiot letting this go to waste."

"Well if your gonna be in here wash my back." she handed him her wash cloth.

"Wash your back, how about I wash your front too." he started washing her back.

She slumped forward in front of him, "I already washed my front."

"So we could wash it again. You can wash my front."

She turned to face him running her hands up his chest, "Above the waist," she warned.

"Yes ma'am," he reached out and grabbed her shoulders and worked his way down her collar bone. His hands started to shake as he made his way to her breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze, a moan escaping her mouth. "Like that."

"Yes," she hissed grabbing his nipple and playing with it.

He ran his hands down to her hips taken a lot of self restraint not to keep going. He bit his lip and moved his hands back up her chest. She turned her back to him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No silly, the water is starting to get cold." she bent over turning the water off. Her backside brushing up against his leg, sent shivers up both their spines.

She grabbed her towel and stepped out, "You gonna just stand there, or are you going to join me?"

"Give me a minute please." he didn't trust himself to get that close to her right now. He knew he was stronger than her, it'd be easy to hold her down. "No!" he said aloud.

"Wade are you OK in there?" he heard her shout from the bedroom.

"Yes babe." he stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom. She was already dressed. He walked to his closet and grabbed a pair of pants. "We still gonna make out a little before I have to leave?"

"When are you leaving?" she sat down on the bed.

"I have an hour before I have to start getting ready to go."

"An hour! I thought we had more time," she pouted.

"I'm sorry babe, gotta kill bad guys and make money."

"I know, come here."

He walked over to her, she pulled him down on top of her, crashing there lips together. The kiss was full of passion and lust. She snaked her hand around his neck pulling him into the kiss deeper. Running her hands down his back. He broke their kiss looking up at the clock.

"Babe, I gotta go." He kissed her a quick final kiss before getting dressed.

He was dressed, had his gear, and was headed to the door in just a few moments.

"Wade, wait," she ran to the door kissing him on his costume covered neck. "Come home to me."

"I will Ali Cat." He kissed her on the top of her head, "I love you."

Before she could respond he was gone.

"Well, I wasn't gonna say it anyway!"

His mission was to take out an informant with the French Republic. Treason was the reason, not that it mattered to him, the pay was nice, five hundred grand. Arriving in Paris he had to find, locate, kill, and dispose of this man. The first part was proving to be difficult, he must have known there was a hit on him.

The first week went by quickly, Alyssa spent the first day throwing out pizza boxes, and beer bottles. A whole day dedicated to pizza boxes for fucks sake. It was honestly easier to throw everything out and start over. She sighed but Wade did say do whatever she wanted right. The second day she started in the living room, she threw out the couch only to discover a million, no joke, a million taco wrappers. She swept them up an filled three bags. She then threw out the 'table' that was made from milk creates with a sheet over them. She just threw it all out. She kept the TV and Xbox knowing better than throwing them out. She slid them into a corner out of her way.

She left the apartment walking the two blocks to the store. She grabbed every type of cleaner and disinfectant she could find. She made her way to the back of the store to buy paint, black and red. She prepared herself to paint getting brushes, rollers and pans. She paid for her goods and walked home.

Deadpool sat on top of a building looking down on the city, he had located his baddie and was waiting for the right moment to strike. No collateral damage, it was in his contract. He had been following this scumbag for three days, and haven't had the chance to take the fucker out.

His mark walked into a warehouse, this was his chance he could take him out get rid of the body, get paid, and get home. He was starting to get really lonely. Four days with her and he was missing her. They hadn't even had sex. Maybe that was it. Maybe if he had sex he could get her out of his head.

Alyssa made the apartment look new, cleaned and painted. It only took two weeks. Cleaned organized, maybe there wouldn't be anymore tripping over weapons. He was going to be challenging, but hopefully worth it. She waited for him to be home, any minute he was expected through the door.

"Honey I'm home!" she heard from the door, "I think... What the hell happened in here?"

She ran around the corner, "Your home!"

He looked a little lost, confused, "Did you do all this?"

"You don't like it?" she looked a little sad

"It's not that, it's just that was a lot of work, and something we should have done together. I made the mess."

"Well, if you had the intentions of cleaning this hell hole up, it wouldn't have been so trashed to begin with."

"I like the paint job, is that a new couch?"

"It's new everything, but your TV and Xbox."

"I missed you." he blurted out.

"I missed you too. I made you food. Now, mask Wade."

"Yes mom." He complied taking off his mask.

"No superhero costumes at the table."

"Wait, we have a table?"

"A small one, just for us. Go change clothes, there are some on the bed."

"Damn I love you." He walked in the bedroom, new bed, damn she did throw everything out, _How much money did I leave her?_

"I love you too, fool."

 _Did ya hear that, she said she loved me_! _**She doesn't mean it.**_ _Shut it_!

He changed his clothes and found her in the kitchen.

"Smells good and I'm starved."

"Good, cause I have a lot planned for you tonight, I have missed you like crazy."

"I can tell, why else would someone deep clean and paint and entire apartment. Not to mention redecorate." She handed him a plate filled with chimichangas.

"A woman after my heart," He kissed her cheek. He followed her to the table taking a seat across from her. "What's next?" he asked shoveling in food.

"A shower, we both need one." she said taking a bite of her food.

"Sounds hot," he smiled at her.

The smile made her feel like a teenage girl, which she wasn't far from. 21 barley.

"Choco tacos are in the freezer if you want dessert now, and beer in the fridge."

"How did I live without you?"

"Seriously, you better be glad you can't die, or you'd already died from a fungal infection." she joked.

"How's your knife wound?"

"Healed, so dessert?"

"Yes, please."

Dessert was served and finished. She watched him scarf down an amazing amount of food. He eats for a small army.

"So wanna tell me about what happened to you?"

"Short version, the universe hates me."

"It's OK if you don't want to talk about it, but I have been here for three weeks wondering. I just want to know, it won't change how I feel about you."

"Terminal brain cancer first, then I chose to do experimental treatment, which turned me into this, I can't die, so the cancer just spreads."

The look on her face, the sadness, "So that's what the scars are, and the open wounds, and there is nothing that can be done?"

"Sorry Sweetcakes, what you see is what you get."

"Not that I would change you, Wade, I just don't like seeing people suffer."

"Trust me, I tried for a long time to end my suffering, only to wake up."

"OK enough of this, let's get naked, and wet." she didn't want to hear him speak of trying to kill himself.

"Oh, naked, it's not my birthday you know," he smirked

"How do you know it's not mine?" she put their plates in the sink and walked to the bathroom.

He followed her grabbing her by the hips and pulling her to him. He leaned down kissing her. He pushed her shorts down over her hips smiling as they hit the floor. She found the waist band of his pants pushing them off. She ran her hands up his back. He broke their kiss to pull her shirt over her head. Unhooking her bra she wiggled out of it letting it hit the floor.

She broke away from him to turn on the water, "Coming?"

"God I hope to be." he stepped into the shower behind her.

"Prove it," she challenged him.

He ran his hand down her back, over her ass, then slipped his hand between her legs. She moaned as he slid two fingers inside her. He pumped his fingers in her fast, loving every moan coming from her. She came impressively quick.

"Your turn," she purred dropping to her knees taking his splendid manhood in her hand guiding him to her mouth.

"Damn," he hissed bucking into her mouth. He grabbed her hair pulling her up. "As good as this feels, this is not the finish I need." He picked her up carrying her to their bed. "Care to break this baby in?"

He placed her down on the bed climbing on top of her, he wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as his cock grazed her entrance.

"Please," she begged raising her hips grinding into him.

He lined himself up and pushed in. The warmth and tightness was almost more than he could bear. He bit his lip grinding his hips into hers. Sparks flowing through her body causing her to buck up against him.

He found a slow comfortable rhythm, it had been so long since he made love to someone. He used his hand to caress her nipples pinching them, teasing them.

"Oh, yes," she moaned cupping his face in her hands forcing him to look into her eyes. "Look at me, don't take your eyes off of me."

She couldn't hold back, between the look in his eyes, and the pace she let go. Her orgasm sending shock waves through her body. That was it, he couldn't hold back, quickening his pace he came inside her with a groan of pleasure.

"Damn, babe, can't wait to do that again." he smiled kissing her.

"Who said you have to wait?" she questioned pushing him on his back. Straddling him she kissed his neck gently biting him. "Wade, I need you." she smirked feeling his cock throb against her.

"I need you too, Alyssa." he placed his hands on her hips closing his eyes as she guided him inside herself.

"Wade," she panted, "God! This feels so good." she rocked her hips, feeling him dig his nails into her.

"Yes, babe, just like that." he growled.

He thrust hard into her pushing her down onto him, he wanted to bury himself in her. She threw her head back and rocked her hips faster. Unable to hold back she threw her head back letting out a scream as she came.

"That's it babe, cum for me." he used her hips to quicken the pace. "babe, yes," he hissed exploding inside her.

She collapsed on top of him. "Damn that was good." she kissed his neck making her way to his lips.

"I love you Alyssa," he said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Wade."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes," she sat up and looked him in the eyes, "I love you."

"OK." he wrapped his arms around her holding her.

"Goodnight my love." she laid down beside him

"Goodnight babe." he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

At some point in the night Wade had gotten out of the bed, the coolness is what woke Alyssa up. She sat up and looked around the room. She didn't see him anywhere. She got out of bed wrapping the sheet around her. She looked in the bathroom he wasn't there. She heard what sounded like someone crying softly in the living room.

There he sat, full Deadpool costume, knees pulled up to his chest, head in his hands resting against his knees, and he was rocking slowly.

"Wade?" she slowly walked to him. Kneeling down beside him, "What's wrong?"

"Go away," he said pulling away from her.

"No, talk to me." she noticed his gun rested in the floor next to his right leg.

"Leave, do it now. I'll be hurt for a few days, but I'll live, can't die."

"I'm not leaving you." she reached slowly for the gun.

He quickly moved grabbing his gun, "Don't, you have no clue what I go through. It's cruel to know that you'll find someone better, or I'll get you killed."

"Wade, please give me the gun."

"What does it matter, the voices in my head torture me sometimes the only way to make them shut the hell up is to blow my brains out."

"You don't think that even if you can regenerate your head having your brains all over me wouldn't be a little traumatizing?"

"Don't you think watching you leave, or die will be traumatizing to me. I'm better off alone, and your better off without me."

She reached up grabbing his mask and pulling it off, "Yeah cause I was doing so much better without you. Living in a car, working a crappy job, oh yeah, least we forget without you, I'd already be dead, never knowing what a loving touch felt like! The only way I'm leaving is if I die, and so what if I do, at least I died knowing you loved me!"

"You'd risk your life to be with me."

"I've risk it for far less."

"But the voices, I can't handle it."

"Together we can handle it, The gun please." she reached her open hand to his.

He handed her the handgun and she slid it under the couch. He laid his head back against the wall stretching his legs out, his face wet from tears. She straddled him placing her hands on his shoulders pulling him close to her.

"Wade, you can talk to me about anything, about nothing. I want this for us I want this to work but you have to invest yourself. There is nothing in this world you could tell me that you make me think less of you." she held his against her rubbing his spandex covered back.

"My mind plays cruel tricks, sometimes I don't know what's real, I don't know if you're real," he sobbed into her neck.

"I'm real, if I was a hallucination I would be so much prettier, skinnier, and we would have fucked the first night I was here."

"Are you saying that I am shallow?"

"I found pictures of you and your ex, she's way hotter than me, and you were way out of my league."

"I loved her in the moment, I should get rid of those."

"No, those are your memories, keep them, let's make new ones." she kissed the top of his head.

"You sure you are real?"  
"Yes. Now smile for me." she lifted his head, "We can make this work."

He nuzzled into her, enjoying her smell. He licked her neck nibbling.

"You devil," she smirked tilting her head to allow access to her neck.

"I like the way you taste," he kissed up her jaw line meeting his lips with hers.

"I like the way you feel, I love when you touch me," she whispered against his lips. Licking his lips she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

She really did enjoy his touch, while rough and textured, it was gentle and loving. Having his body against hers made her feel tingly all over. While Wade wasn't her first sex partner, he was the only one she had wanted to sleep with.

She had prostituted for a week or so after she arrived in New York. She'd cry after every time. She hated feeling degraded, and the things she had done for money were horrible. The men that were willing to pay to sleep with her were nasty, brutal, and rude.

He could tell that she was lost in thought, "Babycakes, what's on your mind?"

"Just thinking Wade," She pulled herself from her mind.

"About...?" He looked at her and could see the pain in her eyes.

"I.. I was a prostitute when I first got here, it wasn't pleasant."

"Do I need to kill someone? Did they hurt you?"

"Of course they hurt me, but no one needs to die." a single tear ran down her face.

"I won't hurt you, not unless you want me to." he wiped away her tear, "Are you sure there isn't someone I need to un-alive?"

She shook her head, she was the one that had taken the money. She had been stiffed a couple times, drugged a couple times.

"I took the money, I was paid to have a million different objects shoved in me, and a fifty different dicks. Not one dude showed any thought that I was a human, not one. I will never live like that again."

"Not as long as I'm alive, and I guess I'm here for a while."

"There now you know that, you should know this, you are the first person I have ever had sex with cause I wanted them."

"Ooh la la," he licked his lips, "That's a real turn on babe."

"Wade, not now. Not that I don't want you, I'm just sore. You're packing serious heat down there."

"Fine," he pouted.

"Sorry beautiful, not all of us have superhuman healing factors." she kissed his cheek. "Let's go to bed."

She stood up adjusting the sheet that was wrapped around her body. She walked back into there bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Fixing the sheet and watching Wade come through the door.

He snaked out of his costume knowing that she has a disdain for it in the house, he had a disdain for being out of it, but would take it off to please her. He laid down beside her in the bed pulling the blankets around them.

"Wade, wake me up if you need me, don't disappear and try to blow your head off."

"Yes lovey, if I start to feel my brain go to mush I'll wake you up."

Two weeks had came and went, both of them becoming more comfortable around the other. Wade still struggling with attachment issues. Still afraid that he would wake up and she would be gone, or he'd come home from a mission and she'd be gone. He also feared she would be killed, he lost everything he loved, so he was just waiting.

She was madly in love with this little psycho. She had gotten used to him talking to himself, arguing sometimes, and even his impulsiveness was cute to her. She found comfort in the fact that he couldn't die, but still feared him coming home broken and bloodied.

She started using his last name as a way to avoid her father finding her. She also confessed to him that she was only seventeen, which made him dance around the apartment singing a stupid song from the 80's by the same name. She also learned that he was 38-40, but he had stopped counting. The age difference didn't bother her as she loved him anyway.

They discovered they were both high school drop outs, only he enlisted in the military and she just ran away. They had a lot in common including child hood trauma which gave both trust issues. They both loved sitting around watching old reruns of the Golden Girls, though she did find his fixation with Bea Arthur a little odd at first.

He had became more comfortable without his mask on around her and had even been to the store with her wearing a hoodie. She had begged him to not hide who he was, because even if he scared everyone away, that meant they could have the place to themselves.

They had been together for a month and he had planned a surprise for her. Things were going so well that he was ready to take things to the next level, he wanted to marry her. He needed her to keep him balanced, she saved him from himself. He had took a leap of faith and made dinner reservations, bought the ring, faking a mission to get it, and had even found a suit that he could wear with his mask. He had bought her the pretty red dress that she had been eyeballing every day from the apartment window.

"Babe, Come here please," he requested from the bedroom. He had dressed, all but his mask, and had her dress clinched in his hand. He was a little giddy and was trying hard to swallow excitement.

She walked in the bedroom, "Wade, that's the dress," she looked up at him confused, "What's the occasion?"

"Well you have been practically begging me for two weeks to take you out, so."

"You look so sexy mister." she took the dress from him laying it across the bed.

She slipped out of her clothes and slipped the dress on,"Babe can you zip it?"

He stepped behind her pulling the zipper up, "Better be glad we have a limited amount of time," he kissed her neck, "Cause I totally want to nail you right now."

"Wade you always want to nail me, there isn't a spot in this apartment we haven't had sex." she teased, turning to kiss him. "So where are we going?"

"That's a surprise, love." he grabbed her pulling her to him. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Have I told you today that you are my knight in red and black spandex and leather?" she leaned into him.

"Yes, let's go, sexy." he took her hand and lead her to the cab that was waiting, "Sorry love." He pulled his mask out of his pocket.

"I understand." she pouted cause she missed his face, his smile, while he was wearing that stupid mask.

The cab stopped outside the restaurant, he got out taking her hand and helping her out. He lead her in the waitress lead them to their booth, it was a dim lit room and they were in a dark corner.

He pulled her chair out for her, "Milady," he bowed. Taking his seat across from her. He looked around before removing his mask.

"Thank you," She smiled, she knew it took a lot of courage for him to loose the mask.

"Anything for you, my love," he took her hand.

They ordered their food and had a great meal, they really enjoyed each other. She loved seeing him open up. He stood up and knelt beside her.

"Alyssa, will you continue to save me from me, will you help build me back up after I have torn myself apart, will you be my better half?" he opened the ring box, the ring was a black band, with a ruby in the middle.

"Wade, you know nothing would make me happier." she allowed him to put the ring on her finger. She knew they couldn't get married for another seven months cause she would need to be eighteen first.

"Great, now we can have fifty kids, and a yard full of doggies and kitties," he smiled standing to kiss her.

"Fifty kids, Wade, you really are insane."

"Ya know we don't have to birth them all, we can adopt twenty of 'em."

she laughed. She knew he had a soft spot for kids, and animals one of the things she loves.

"We will see. First we need a house with a white picket fence."

He slipped his mask back on paying for their meal, hailing them a cab home.

"Babe, I can't wait to get you home and rip this dress off of you. I wanna make love to you til you beg me to stop."

"Don't tease me." she ran her hand up his leg.

"You know I have the stamina for it."

"Yeah Yeah, I know."

They arrived back at their apartment. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs bridal style. He carried her to their room laying her across the bed. He pulled his mask off sliding her to the edge of the bed resting her legs on his shoulders. He pushed her dress up over her hips exposing her bare ass.

"I can't wait to taste you," he slid in between her legs. Using his hands to open her he licked her slowly.

"God damn it Wade! Why must you torture me?" she moaned gripping the sheets.

He laughed licking her harder and faster, running one hand up her leg. He slid two fingers inside her wetness.

"Yes, that's right eat me!" she demanded digging her nails into his head. She bucked into him driving his fingers deeper inside her.

He lapped her juices as they flowed out knowing she couldn't hold back much longer.

Her legs shaking she let out a primal scream, "That's enough, fuck me." she growled flipping on her knees shaking her ass at him.

He slid his pants to his ankles grabbing his cock and lining it up with her tight opening. He pushed inside her, grabbing her hips, slamming her back into him.

"Damn baby," he hissed at her tightness.

He pulled back, forcing himself back into her.

"Harder," She moaned pushing back against him. He complied driving himself in her harder. "That's it, make me cum." she moaned.

Their pace was fast and reckless, neither wanting to finish, both so close.

"Ally, I can't hold back." he moaned.

"Cum for me," she purred slamming back into him.

Cum he did for he didn't have a choice in the matter. His orgasm lead to hers. She collapsed on the bed, feeling his weight fall on top of her. He kissed her neck, unzipping her dress.

"Naked, now," he ordered sliding off of her smacking her ass.

She complied sliding her dress down her body and letting it hit the floor. She closed the distance between them unbuttoning his shirt sliding it off his shoulders. She buried her face in his neck, nipping and sucking the spot that she knew drove him wild.

They had marathon sex, he would wear her out, and still want more. She couldn't keep up to him, but gave him a run for his money. When they were finished she slid off of him laying on his chest, trying to catch her breath.

"We have to stop doing this," she said kissing his chest.

"Doing what? Sex?"

"Yes sex, at least not ten times a day, sometimes that's all we do."

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it, I just don't want this marriage based off awesome sex."

"Your probably right, I mean if we have a house full of kids we can't just drop everything and fuck."

"Glad you get it." She kissed him, climbing off of him and laying down beside her.

His phone rang and her heart sunk. He'd be leaving again, for God knew how long. He answered the phone leaving the room. She pulled the sheets up trying to fight the urge to cry.

A few minutes later he walked back in the room, he could tell that she was upset, but what was he to do, they needed money, he needed the work.

"Babe, don't be upset." he sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'm not upset." she choked out.

"Then what's the tears for?"

"I'll just miss you, and be bored."

"Loving me ain't easy babe, I'm sorry about the madness, but it's the way it is."

"I know, and I'll get used to it. When are you leaving?"

"Now, actually," he sighed getting up and heading for the closet to get his gear.

"Do I want to know how long you'll be gone this time?"

"About three weeks." he said hanging his head.

"Three fucking weeks! What the actual fuck!"

"Well, if I want to buy you the house and the kitties, I got to take my ass to work."

"I know, I just wished I could go with you."

"I know babe, but it's too dangerous. I'd hate to loose you." he kissed the top of her head walking out of the bedroom.

She grabbed his pillow cuddling it, she missed him already and he wasn't even out the door good. She buried her face screaming, she felt it was so fucking unfair, the night he proposed is the night they finally call him to work.

"This is bullshit!" she pouted.

He knew she was pissed, but he had to get away, he needed a job. He knew the cash supply was getting low and this job paid well. He also just needed to be away from her. He loved her dearly and that's why he needed to ditch the apartment for awhile. He felt it was the best way to keep her safe.

Three weeks wouldn't be so bad. She did need to get out in the world, talk to someone, before she became crazier than him. So she stepped out into the world, started to hang out at a coffee house, met a few people. Mostly talked about how much she missed her crazy, dysfunctional future husband.

She had survived the first week, and made a friend at the coffee shop. Terry was her name, and coffee slinging was her game. They met there every day when Terry would have a break. She was helping Alyssa look for houses, and plan her wedding.

"So, some will say that you are too young to marry, but fuck 'em right." Terry said handing Alyssa her coffee.

"Sure," she said thumbing through the fifth wedding catalog, "This is non-sense, who the fuck wants that much white in one god damned space."

"You sound like your getting frustrated."

"Sexually," she huffed.

"Oh, not that much longer right? He should be home next week right?"

"Hopefully in two days, if not I'm going on a man hunt."

"I can see it now, you wouldn't need weapons, you'd take out the mark with a stern stare." she laughed.

"I just wished he would call or something, his mind gets so wrapped up in work that he forgets about the outside world."

"Aren't most men that way, I'm pretty sure you're not special there. So have you went and looked at that house yet?"

"Yeah I saw it yesterday, it was nice, but I don't know if he will like it."

"Men don't really care as long as they have food, sex, and a place to sleep they are fine with it."

"But he's special," she looked at the window towards their apartment.

"Are you sure your OK?"

"Yes, no, I found out this morning that I was pregnant."

"Oh my God, you think he's gonna freak out?"

"Hell no, when I told him I'd marry him he told me we were having fifty kids."

"Fifty kids, you should have started three years ago. Why are you freaking out?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I gotta get back to work, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

She grabbed her things and walked back to the apartment. She opened the door and sat her things on the table. She went to their bedroom with all intents of masturbating her stress away, but was stopped by a cold blade to her neck.

"Thought you could run, thought I wouldn't look for you. You little bitch, you stole from me."

"I can pay you back," she pleaded.

It was her father, he had finally found her. She wasn't scared she knew where every gun in this apartment was hidden just trying to get away and get one was the issue.

He laughed as she struggled.

"Let me go you motherfucker."

"Big talk for such a small little girl."

"How did you find me?"

"Well, you used my money to buy a car and never had it registered in Kentucky, but you were forced to register it here."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want your life. I want to see you take your last breath"

She was hit over the head and knocked to the ground. He had her on the ground sitting on her legs, he started stabbing her. She tried to get to the gun box under the bed, fighting trying to turn her body. The knife kept piercing her. She stopped counting after ten and started to loose consciousness. The attack suddenly stopped he felt she was good and dead.

He stood up, "If I can't have you no one can." he laughed walking out of the apartment.

She managed to get her phone out of her pocket, and dial Wade's number. She could tell she had a collapsed lung and broken ribs, her heart felt punctured. She knew to only call him if it was an emergency.

"What's up Babycakes?" She could hear gunfire.

"Wade," she mustered coughing up blood. "I need you, I've been hurt."

"How bad is it babe, I'm a little busy here."

She didn't answer, she had passed out.

"Gotta go," he said planting a bullet in the marks head. He used his teleporter to get home in a hurry. He hated using it cause it made him feel weird after but this was an emergency.

He walked in the bedroom and saw her laying in the floor,blood pooling under her. She had a pulse, barley.

"Baby, I'm here." he picked her up, not knowing exactly what to do.

He knelt down beside her, picking her up, he had to get her to the hospital. He took her to Manhattan Private Hospital. He knew a doctor there who owed him a favor after he donated a kidney for his son. He bust through Dr. Kurt's door.

"I need your help. She's been stabbed."

Dr. Kurt was doing paperwork behind his desk, he shifted his gaze to Deadpool. Her blood was soaking into his costume.

"Please," Deadpool's voice cracked.

"We need to get her into surgery, now." The doctor stood up making his way out the door.

"I need a surgery room now, and staff." Dr. Kurt led Deadpool to the elevator,

"She's going to need blood, we can get an IV into you we can work on saving her." The doctor grabbed a gurney, "Lay her here, and give me your arm."

Finding his veins was a challenge but he finally got it, quickly getting the other end in Alyssa's arm. The surgical team removed her clothes and washed her off.

"Can you save her?"

"It looks like she is going to need a heart and lung. She was stabbed thirty times." the doctor said examining the dept of her wounds.

"Take mine."

"Let me sterilize this room and harvest your heart and lung. Then I will open her up and implant."

"OK," He stripped down laying on the table brought in for him, "Do this fast. Don't let her die."

"We will do our best, Relax this may be a little painful."

Wade winced at the sound of the bone saw cutting into his chest. They pulled his left lung and heart out. He found it hard to breathe, but it only took a few minutes to grow a new heart and lung.

He was impatient with the surgery and decided to go back to the apartment and look for clues to what happened. In the bedroom there was a pool of her blood, his heart hurt. He walked into the bathroom to get something to clean the blood up, on the counter was a pregnancy test. He picked it up seeing it was positive. He was going to be a father, he was shocked. He sighed grabbing a towel and some bleach cleaner.

He cleaned up her blood, not seeing anything that could explain who did this to her. He walked over to their bed seeing a notebook on the bed. She had written him every day, making plans for their wedding, houses she had found, and about the baby they were expecting.

He cried, frustration, anger, and sadness overwhelmed him. He knew he wouldn't be much help at the hospital but decided to change his clothes and head back. He wanted to be there when she woke up.

He saw the doctor in the hall way.

"Hey, glad you made it back, um we did have a small complication, we had to terminate her pregnancy. We were afraid that pregnancy would put too much strain on her healing body. I'm so sorry, but she seems to be breathing on her own. She should be waking up anytime now."

Wade hung his head, "Thanks doc, can I see her?"

"Yeah come on I'll take you to her," he motioned for the masked man to follow him.

She had regained color, and was breathing without help of machines. He sat on the edge of her bed taking her hand in his. He pulled his mask off laying it on the bed.

"Hey, beautiful," he kissed her hand. "Thanks for hanging around, my mind would totally split if you died. I don't know who did this to you, but I have a bullet with their name on it babe."

She didn't respond. He wanted to hold her let her know that he was here and that he loved her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me, I promise from now on I will never leave you."

He watched her sleep, caressed her hand. Kissed her head. He needed her to wake up. He got up pacing the room, walking out the door. He paced the floors of the hospital. Soon it was dark, his mind was starting to slip thinking she would never wake up. He watched the clock, hour by hour, waiting for his bride to be to open her eyes.

He pulled a chair up to her bed and sat laying his head on her bed praying that she would wake up soon. He nodded off. Almost a full day since her surgery she opened her eyes.

"Wade?" he heard her call her voice strained and raspy.

"I'm here babe."

She smiled, "I thought I was never gonna get to see your face again." she tried to sit up in the bed but hurt so bad.

"Don't try to move babe, you had to have a heart and lung transplant."

"You literally gave me your heart."

"I have something I need to tell you," he sighed looking away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"They had to terminate our pregnancy, I'm sorry." a tear slipped down his face.

"Why?" She looked hurt and confused.

"They were afraid that the baby would put too much strain on your healing body."

"Oh," she turned away letting a tear slip. "We can try again, right. I mean we had a lot of fun making this one right." she was trying not to sob because that made her chest hurt.

"Yes, I guess we can." He really felt he should be used to things like this happening to him.

"Can you lay down with me. Hold me."

He nodded helping her slid over so he could lay down with her. "Who did this to you?"

"My father, he tracked me down. I was at the coffee shop, I never lock the door, I don't have a key. He got in there when I left, I guess, he was waiting behind our bedroom door when I got home."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"No, Wade, that one is mine. You can be there, but I get to kill him."

"Yes love."

"How long do I have to stay in this hell hole."

"I don't know, I haven't asked yet, was more concerned about you ever waking up."

"I'm hurting."

"I'll go get your nurse."

"Thank you baby, I love you."

He walked out to the nurses station. "She needs something for pain please."

"We'll get her something."

"Thank you."

The doctor was in the room with her when he got back.

"Hi, I was explaining to her that we are wanting to keep her in the hospital for two weeks, just to make sure she doesn't rip staples out or any infection sets in."

"Wow, two weeks. Can we get a bigger bed?" Wade joked.

"I don't think that would be wise Mr. Wilson."

"It was a joke."

"Wade, you don't have to stay with me the whole time, I know you get restless."

"I'm not leaving you alone, look what happened the last time I left you alone!"

"We will be monitoring her closely, and she should be fine." the doctor smiled and walked out of the room.

"Two weeks won't be so bad," Wade sat in the chair, "We can go over some wedding planning, want me to go get your books and stuff from the apartment?"

"That's sounds like a good idea, get you something to eat while you are gone too."

"OK Love, I'll be back."

"Kiss, please."

"Yes," he lent over her bed meeting his lips with hers. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"No way, you have my heart, literally. I was all like 'Kali-ma thump-thump" he said emphasizing with hand gestures of ripping out his own heart.

"Go eat, see you in a couple hours."

He left her room sliding his mask over his head. He headed to his favorite taco truck, then back to their apartment. He sat on the couch eating quickly. A part of him didn't want to go in their bedroom, so many good times in their, so much pain that she wasn't there. He lingered at the door before stepping in and gathering her notebooks, and his hoodie. She had a few things on the table by the door that he picked up on his way out.

Back at the hospital Alyssa was resting. He sat down and started looking through her notes. On the last page of her note book she had scribble a note.

 _" Fuck a big wedding who the fuck would we invite, I could totally see The Avengers accepting an invite. Lets just get this over with at the courthouse."_

He laughed at the thought, she had a good point. Neither one of them had many friends. He looked at her watching her sleep. He propped up looking through the houses she had found. He found a couple in her list that he liked. There was one with a bomb shelter that would be perfect. It was out in the country side and was built in the 50's. It was cute and he was going to buy it for them. Hopefully he'd still get paid for his last job, but even if he didn't he was done with that life. He wanted a family, it was time for Deadpool to retire.

She woke up sometime later and he wasn't there, she looked at the clock, it was seven the sun was fixing to set, where was he? She saw her notebook laying open on the table in front of the chair Wade had been sitting in. she picked it up under her note he had written.

" _Good thing I didn't send out the invites yet, ol' Ironman wouldn't be happy being anywhere near me. I love you and if you want to be married at the courthouse that's fine."_

She admired his handwriting wishing he would write to her more. Sitting on the table by her bed was a familiar brown bag, he had brought her favorite burrito. She opened the bag.

He was at the apartment gathering all his boxes of stashed money. Collectively he had a healthy cash stack. He counted out the money for the house, and still had a chunk left. Giving up the life of a mercenary he would have to find another way to provide for his future wife and their future family.

He called the Realtor and set up a meeting, to sign the paperwork on the house.

He called a cab and road out to the country side. Paying in cash and filling out the paperwork, he was given keys to the house.

He took a cab back to the hospital. He hoped she would be awake, if not he was waking her up. He took the elevator up to her floor turning the corner and entering her room. She was sitting up in bed finishing a burrito.

"I'm glad you are up," He said sitting down on her bed, "I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh I like your surprises."

"I bought the house." He handed her a set of keys.

"Which house?"

"The one out in the country side, the one with the bomb shelter."

"I knew that would be the one that you wanted."

"The apartment isn't safe anymore. You can't go back there. I will work on moving our stuff while you're in here."

Life was way more complicated with a woman involved. Before if he needed to move he'd grab his gear, his cash and be gone. Now he has to move them. His plan was to get his gear out of the apartment then hire movers from there.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Still hurts, but I'm alive. The gave me a morphine drip. Just push this button and I'm high as a kite." she held up a little yellow button.

"I miss being high sometimes."

"That's not funny. Get your ass in the bed. I bet we can find something to watch. Your zombie wife should be on soon."

"Yay," laid down with her. Squeezing both of them on the hospital bed was hard. "I wished they had a bigger bed I feel like I'm hurting you."

"Just a few more days we can go home."

"More like ten, but who's counting."

"You are." she placed her hand on his face, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Babe, please," He moaned, "Don't do this to me."

"I didn't do anything but kiss you."

"Yeah, and we haven't had sex in almost a month."

"Yeah I know."

"And we can't have sex."

"Maybe not traditionally, my mouth still works."

"Don't tempt me, as much as I want to, I don't think it would be good for your recovery."

"You my dear, are a tease, all this sexiness and I can't even taste you?" she pouted.

"Me a tease, never." he kissed her head, "If you knew how hard, it is for me not to pin you down."

"I know," she yawned, "hold me, I miss those big arms wrapped around me. Makes me feel safe."

He held her stroking her hair. When she fell asleep he got out of the bed and propped himself up on the couch. He had a big day and needed to rest.

Over the next week he had their things moved to the new house. Leaving boxes packed. He did put their bed together. Tomorrow was the day Alyssa would be leaving the hospital. He had packed her some coming home clothes, and left the house heading back to the hospital to be with her.

She was so bored in the hospital. They started letting her walk around so she spent most of her time two floors up visiting sick kids. She had even had Deadpool visit. It was therapy for both of them, she still hadn't come to terms with being pregnant much less loosing the baby.

Wade had a soft spot for kids. Which might seem odd considering, but he has a blast with the kids. She loved watching him play with the kids, and hoped to one day give him the house full of kids he wants.

He knew she'd be with the kids, probably doing making something, yesterday they made rockets out of old paper towel rolls. Today she planned to read to them. He knew that she would make a great mother one day.

He found her reading to the kids, sitting at a multicolored table reading 'The Cat in the Hat again. He walked beside her sitting with the kids. She finished reading and put the book away.

"OK guys and gals, I'll be back in the morning, and maybe I can get my hands on a good movie for us."

"Hey babe, did you have a good day?" Wade wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes I did, you?"

"Well I got the rest of our stuff moved, I'm so ready to bring you home."

"I'm so ready to go home. Wanna walk with me to the cafeteria see what's cooking I'm starving."

"Sure, I can't wait to get you home," he whispered in her ear. Following her to the elevator

"Stop that." she said stepping in the elevator.

"Stop what."

"Making me wet, I swear there is fixing to be a puddle in my shoe."

"Well, my balls are so blue they turned purple, then red and now they're just pink and really swollen." the doors opened and they stepped out.

"Don't blame me I've been trying for a solid week and a half to blow you."

"I'd rather have you moaning under me than choking on me."

"Let's get something to eat. Before I just choke you." she warned.

"I think I would like that."

She rolled her eyes. They got there food and headed back to the elevator. She refused to eat in the dining room cause he wouldn't take off his mask. They got back to her room and he pulled his mask off shoving it in his pocket. They sat facing each other on the bed. Shoving food in their mouths and trying hard not to paw one another.

"I can't wait to see you naked." she said taking a bite of her food.

"Now who's being bad."

"I can't help it, I want to sit on your face so bad right now."

"Damn it woman," he shifted, "Boners hurt in jeans ya know."

"Not my problem." she licked her lips.

"You are so boned when I get you out of here."

She smiled finishing her food, "Who said you had to wait," she pushed him back on the bed. Climbing on top of him, she kissed him making her way to his neck.

"Babe," he moaned. "You sure you wanna do this here?"

"Yes," she pulled her shirt over her head exposing her scars.

He traced her scars with his finger, "OK."

She unbuttoned his pants, he lifted his hips to allow them to be removed. She discarded her pants. She straddled him, sliding him inside her. He wrapped his arms around her shifting them into a sitting position.

She rocked her hips slowly, he met her with slow but eager thrust. Each one deeper and more needy than the last. She buried her head in his neck biting down as she came. He didn't last much longer inside her.

"Fuck babe," he moaned holding her to him.

"We just did." She was panting.

"Wanna go again?"

"I don't think that would be wise." she pulled away from him getting dressed.

"Fine." he pouted pulling his pants over his hips.

"When we leave here in the morning we are going home, having hot shower sex, hot bedroom sex, then me and you have a date in Kentucky."

"Kentucky?"

"We are going to take care of my father."

"Kentucky though, damn cows, I hate cows."

"Suck it up butter cup. We get this taken care of we can get married legally."

The night was the longest night either one of them had ever experienced. Morning finally came and she was ready to leave. To start her new life, to end her old one. Morning finally came, and she was discharged. The ride home was intense, she wanted to jump him in the cab, but refused to touch him as long as the mask was on.

"Come on babe, it's just a stupid mask, my dick is no where near my face."

"No, Wade, I won't have sex with you if I can't see your face."

"OK, if you want to terrify the guy driving us home fine." he pulled off his mask.

"Thank you." she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants releasing his hard cock. She pulled up her skirt straddling him.

"Let me do it," he whispered guiding himself inside her. He threw his head back.

She rocked her hips digging her nails into him. He grabbed her hips pushing her down on him taking control of the pace. He pounded into her, pulling almost out them pushing back in harder and deeper.

"Fuck," she moaned biting her lip to hold back a scream.

He knew she loved that. So he did it again feeling her tense around him. He knew she was fixing to cum so he pushed in her deeper and harder.

"Cum for me," he hissed slamming into her repeatedly.

She complied gushing cum down his cock, soaking his pants. He wasn't far behind her. She found his lips with hers sucking the bottom one in her mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered pulling her to his chest.

They arrived at home a little while later, he tipped the cab driver well. He picked her up and carried her inside, up the stairs and to their new bedroom.

"You can put me down."

He put her down taking her hand and leading her to the shower. He turned on the water, and they began to undress each other. Their lips collided in a passionate kiss. They stepped in the shower, the warm water running down their bodies.

She bent over placing her hands on the wall.

"Fuck me," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he lined up with her tightness and pushed inside. He felt her shift but couldn't stop her from falling.

She hit her head on the faucet causing a nasty gash on her forehead.

"That doesn't look good, I think I see brain matter." Wade said reaching over her and turning the water off. "I'm gonna grab the first aid kit."

She moved her hand up to her face hoping that she didn't need stitches. The gash was pretty long but not that deep. Blood ran down her face and in her eye. Wade stepped back in sight with the first aid kit, he looked at her puzzled.

"Where did it go?" he grabbed a wash cloth wiping the remaining blood off of her face.

"Don't fuck with me Wade."

"No I'm serious, it's gone."

She stood up and walked to the mirror, sure enough the cut she had felt moments before was gone.

"What the hell." she whispered.

"Don't take my word for it, but you may have been mutated by my heart."

"How is that possible, haven't you donated organs before?"

"Yeah, I don't know. You still need to be careful cause this can wear off."

She nodded looking in the mirror. She was confused. Would she completely mutate like Wade? Would he still love her if she did?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I realize that this part is shorter than last, two reasons, I didn't realize part one had gotten so long until my husband asked me if I was writing fan-fiction or a book. Number two, I really wanted to get my next part up, so you awesome people could read it. Please feel free to tell me what you think. Sometimes the hubby helps me write when my mind can't stay on one track (and a lot of the time we argue about it). Anyways, I hope to get the next one cranked out by the end of the week, or the weekend.

` A month had passed since Alyssa's surgery. She was more than ready to move on with her life but had found herself trying to destroy it. She had became preoccupied with death, and was in a dark place mentally. She still loved Wade to pieces, but found herself struggling with the changes inside her. She spent most of her time unpacking and any free time pushing the limits of life and death.

Cutting wasn't the only nasty habit she picked up, she had started smoking again. She vowed after she had gotten away from her father she would quit but the stress of going back made her pick them back up.

Ali sat on the couch, cigarette resting in her lips, and a pocket knife in her hand. She was cutting her wrist and watching it heal. She had been doing this for days. Wade sat back and watched her, worrying about her.

"Babe, give me back my knife." he reached for it.

"I just wonder if I can die now?" she questioned pulling away from him. She put the blade to her neck.

"Don't!" Wade grabbed her arm and wrestled the knife away.

"Sorry," she held her head down, "I used to be so fixed on dying, that the thought of not being able to die is off putting."

Wade had been dealing with a darker version of his Ali cat, she had been cutting, and even tried to jump off a bridge. He had to keep a close eye on her. It scared him because he was convinced that her new healing ability was caused by the heart and lung transplant and would go away so soon as her body got rid of his DNA.

"I think you will be fine to die in eighty or so years." He kissed her head gingerly.

"Lets hope so."

She was dealing with the torment that her father had put her through. Mentally preparing herself for what she had to do. She had relived every night she was in that house with that man since her mother died. Wade had found her several times stabbing the ground repeatedly and crying. He wished she could talk to him about it, but didn't push the issue.

They had decided that since they moved to the country that maybe she needed a new car. It would save them tons in cab fare. She had the trunk loaded with the gear she thought they'd need, and Wade added things he knew they would need. She closed up the trunk and went back in the house.

Morning would come early and they would be making the long trip. She had a million thoughts in her head, and he could tell.

"Babe, do you need a distraction?"

"No Wade, I need.. I don't know what I need." Her mind was foggy and she had a hard time focusing.

"Wanna take a ride?" He raised his eyebrows pointing at his crotch.

"Not now." she was distant.

"Ali cat what's wrong?"

"I just have something on my mind," she sighed looking away from him.

"What is it?"

"Just thinking about how I can't wait to off my father."

"I guess that would be a mood killer."

"Can we go over the plan one more time?"

"Yes love. We sneak in, I go in first disarm and restrain. Then you can take out your frustrations on him, before killing him."

"Then you dispose of the body, while I get anything out of the house of value."

"That's right babe."

"Can we go to bed?"

"I guess." he took her hand leading her upstairs.

"Wade I'm sorry that I haven't been myself, I know it's been hard to live with me for the past few weeks, but this is almost over."

"You're safe with me, you know that right?"

"It's not just about being safe Wade, it's about all that motherfucker has taken from me. I can't wait to drive a Katana through him." she fought back tears.

"I'm sorry babe." he kissed her letting go of her hand allowing her to climb in bed.

"It's not your fault." she pulled the sheets back and sat on the bed. "I love you Wade Wilson."

"I love you too." he laid down on the bed.

She lit a cigarette and laid back against the headboard. "I'm scared, Wade."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Going back, I mean the memories haunt me."

"I'll be with you." He didn't know what he could say to comfort her.

"I know, and that means more to me than you know." she put her cigarette out and snuggled up to him.

"Get some sleep," he kissed her head playing with her hair.

She slept rough, kept waking up with nightmares. Her father haunted her dreams. She had gotten up and walked through the house checking closets and cabinets. She also made sure all the windows and doors were locked. She finally laid down starting at the clock until morning.

"Baby, it's time to get up." she nudged Wade.

"OK." he sat up.

She dressed in all black standing at the bathroom mirror. She looked like hell, her eyes were sunken and had dark rings. A cigarette resting in her lips she finished brushing her hair and grabbed her overnight bag.

She walked down stairs to find Wade sitting in the kitchen. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." she grabbed her keys off the counter and followed him out the door, locking it behind them.

The car ride was one sided, Wade talking non-stop. Ali driving, nodding, and smoking. Two hours in the ride he finally got quite.

"Babe, you gonna talk to me?"

"Sorry," she said glancing at him. "Just lost in thought."

"What you thinking."

"About how he took our baby from us."

"Ali," he sighed. "I know it hurts, but he's getting his. Please stop locking down on me. I remember one time you begged me to tell you any and everything that bothered me, all I ask is that you do the same."

"I know and I'm sorry, you're right. I've been having nightmares that he is in our house. That he knows I'm not dead."

"There is no way he knows you are still alive."

"I know, We have about eight hours left in this trip, you wanna get food."

"Oh shit," he looked at her in shear terror, "I forgot my fucking mask."

"Just wear your hoodie we can hit a drive thru."

"No if you wanna go in somewhere we can."

"This trip will be faster if we go to a drive thru ."

"OK."

She pulled off at the next exit and filled the back seat with Taco Bell. Then she was back on the road. She tried to play music but they couldn't agree. She chain smoked the last leg of the trip.

"Ali cat, calm down, I'm here." she was shaking as they crossed into Kentucky.

"Sorry, just not much longer now," she flicked her cigarette out and lit another.

She pulled in the driveway of a abandoned house two doors down from her father's. They geared up and headed for the house.

"The back door is broken, it has been like that all my life, all you have to do is kick it and it will open." she looked at him, very proud that he forgot his mask. "Wade, I love you." she pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you, give me five minutes then come in."

He slipped through the back door. Her father was passed out on the couch. He got closer, he knew this man, he had trained him in the military. It was bitter sweet for Wade to be tying up his former mentor/torturer. He went to the back door.

"You never told me your father was ex-military!" he almost shouted at her.

"I didn't think it was relevant, he retired right after I was born, and has been sitting on the couch ever since."

"He was my special ops trainer. He trained me to be the killer that I am."

"Are you sure?" she was confused, and now scared. She backed away from him.

"Yes I'm sure, I'd never forget that face." he growled. She backed further away.

"I'm sorry Wade," she was afraid of him now, he was acting aggressive to her.

"Stop, Ali, I'm not going to hurt you." he said realizing he had scared her.

"How do I know your not a double agent?"

He rolled his eyes, "Alyssa, if I was paid to kill you don't you think you'd be dead and not my almost wife." he reached out and grabbed her pulling her to him. "I really love you. Besides, I think I have PTNBC from all his 'drills'." He shuddered at the glimpse of the memory.

"Is he ready?" she shook nervously.

"Yes love."

She pushed past him and into the house. She saw her father tied up and passed out on the couch. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face. He shook awake. Wade stood behind the couch watching her.

Her dad opened his eyes. He tried to pull away, "You're dead."

"No James, you wanted me dead. My husband had other plans." she pulled a knife out of her pocket, clicking it open.

"I'm your father and you will respect me," he warned.  
"Fuck you," she spit on him. She walked closer to him, straddling him, she ran her blade across his face. "Sorry daddy, I would never touch you willingly, that's why you broke my nose. Pinching it so I'd open my mouth for your nasty dick." She held her blade in her right hand stabbing him in the shoulder.

"That... didn't happen..." he gritted in pain.

"Yes it did. The night we buried my mother." she yanked the blade out.

He screamed. "You're delusional."

"You're a liar." she slid down to the floor she held her blade at his crotch.

"I never touched you!"

"I guess you didn't leave me for dead in my own home, killing my child." she yelled at him lifting her arm to stab him.

"OK... I'm sorry, I did it," he admitted.

"You did what, I need to hear you say it."

"I raped you repeatedly, I hit you, I broke your nose, your ribs, and even put you in the hospital. I tried to kill you more than once." he grinned, "I'd do it all again."

She saw red, slamming the blade into his groin, "FUCKER!" she screamed pulling the blade out of him and forcing it back inside him.

Her father was reeling in agony, but still had a look of disgust and defiance on his face. She wanted to end him, but she also wanted him to suffer. She left the knife buried in his crotch and stood up. She walked to the car and got the bag Wade had packed. She didn't know what was in there, but if good ol' DP packed it, there was enough pain in that bag to make everything right.

When she walked back in she could hear Wade talking. He was still standing behind the couch keeping out of her father's line of sight.

"You made me do push-ups as you dropped bricks on me, all because I said I doinked your mom?"

"Who the fuck are you, you twisted sumnabitch?!"

"The twisted sumnabitch that you, so graciously I might add, helped create," He looked over at his fiance and grinned at the fact she had brought in his party bag. "Oooh, somebody's in trouble now!"

Alyssa stepped back in front of her father and dropped the bag on his lap, causing him to scream loudly. She noticed the puddle of blood beginning to form at his feet now. Opening the bag, she pretended to ignore her father's string of obscene insults.

Wade had an impressive array of torture tools in his bag, one was slightly disturbing.

"Ahem..." She cleared her throat as she pulled out and held up a frighteningly large strap-on with metal spikes.

"What? Ain't no party like a DP party, 'cause a DP party is banned in _at least_ 23 fuckin' states."

"What the fuck do you think you're going to do with that? You wanna get your revenge by fucking me back you slu..."

"No, you might like that."

She jammed the phallus of doom in her father's mouth with all her might. Blood was pouring out of his mouth. One of the larger spikes had punctured his cheek and tore it as she pushed. Her mind was racing, flashes of all the abuse she suffered. She felt something warm on her face, and it made her think of all the times he'd cum on her face calling her a filthy slut telling her no one could love an ugly, fat, girl like her. That she'd always be just someones cum bucket.

She looked into his now terrified eyes, "You were wrong daddy, I found someone who loves me, and someone I love being a cum bucket for." she raised her blade with a twisted grin. "Go to Hell." she hissed slashing through his arm.

She had stabbed him sixty times before Wade pulled her off. A bayonet was still lodged in his skull.

"He's dead," he pulled her too him.

She was crying so hard she couldn't breathe. She broke away from Wade, running to what was her room. He followed.

"Do you feel better?" she was sitting in the floor covered in blood.

"Lots," she pulled her knees to her chest. Her tears mixing with blood that was on her face. Being in her own room brought back horrible memories. She stood up and started throwing things.

Wade stepped out of her way letting her rage. She had collapsed in the floor screaming and crying. He went to her side.

"Babe let's get you cleaned up." he held his hand out offering to help her up.

He lead her the the bathroom he passed on the way to her room. She stood there almost emotionless as he pulled her shirt over her head. He unclasped her bra throwing it on the floor with her shirt. Making his way to her hips he slid her pants down kissing her leg. She shivered. He found a wash cloth and ran some water, gently washing her face as silent tears streamed down. He kissed her forehead.

"It's over now, he can never hurt you again." he whispered rinsing the blood out of the wash cloth.

He finished washing the blood off of her body, "Remind me not to piss you off." he joked trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Thank you," she mustered between sobs.

"For what?" he looked at her confused.

"For not letting me live the rest of my life believing the lies my father told me."

"Anytime babe. You got some clothes you can put on?"

"Yeah," she walked back to her room and put on a black dress that she wore to prom the year before. She grabbed a few of her things and threw them in a bag, he stood at the door watching her. She could tell his eyes were on her she turned to face him.

"You're so hot in that dress." he tilted his head looking her up and down.

"Wade, do you really think this is the time to try to come on to me?"

"Why not, give you a good memory here, before we burn it to the ground." he walked closer to her. Reaching out and pulling her to him, he kissed her exposed neck causing her to gasp.

She pulled her dress up over her hips and bent over her desk, "Make me cum," she hissed.

His pants hit the floor, he grabbed her hip and pushed inside her making her scream. She turned her head to see him. Watching as he thrust into her, the look of pure pleasure on his face made her weak at the knees. She pushed back into him.

"Harder," she growled. Tightening her grip on the desk

He complied driving into her harder, each thrust deeper, causing her to shiver under him.

He smirked quickening his pace, "Cum for me." he ordered, relentlessly driving into her.

She shook under him cumming hard, squirting down his length. She feel on the desk breathless, as he finished inside her.

"That's my girl."

"Yes I'm yours." she turned to face him pulling him close to her. She kissed him letting her tongue roam his mouth, enjoying the way he tasted. He reciprocated, her lips tasted like a mix of cherries and cigarettes. He moaned pulling away from her.

"We need to get going."

"Give me just a few minutes I need to get a few things from the safe. You get your weapons, meet me at the car." she walked to the other side of the house with an almost empty duffle bag in her hand.

In her parents room she grabbed a picture of her mother, and cleaned out the safe. Making sure to grab all paperwork she would need. She stuffed the contents of the safe in the bag, and headed to the car.

Wade removed his gear from her fathers lifeless body. He had always known this man was an asshole, and in Wades personal opinion he got off easy. He was proud that Alyssa was able to kill him, he thought she would have a breakdown and he would have to step in and do the job. Cleaning his blood off of the blades he dropped them in his bag. He pulled his hood up and walked out to the car.

"Ready?" he asked seeing her leaned up against the car cigarette in her mouth.

"Yes, let's do this." She grabbed a can of kerosene out of the trunk of the car and walked back in the house dousing her fathers body, then the rest of the house.

Wade was outside pouring kerosene around the house. The sun was setting and the wind was starting to pick up, it was cool for October, and he was ready to roast marshmallows. He saw a blaze start in the living room and headed back to the car to wait on Ali.

She was walking out the back door, her head held high, tears flowing once more. She made it back to the car. Wiping her eyes and tossing a cigarette butt on the ground.

"There is someone I need to see before we head to the hotel." she said opening the drivers side door stepping into the car.

"A boyfriend?"

"No Wade, my best friend. She is probably worried sick about me. She hasn't seen or heard from me in five months."

"OK."

Fifteen minutes later she was pulling into the driveway of her best friend. She got out of the car, Wade was doodling he did that when he had to wait. She looked through the window at him.

"I'll be right back." she blew him a kiss.

"Take your time love. Not like I'm going anywhere."

She walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few seconds Sarah opened the door.

"You look like absolute shit," she said wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Nice to see you too." She smiled hugging Sarah

"You wanna come in?"

"No, we can talk out here." she motioned her to the swing in the front yard.

"OK, so what brings you back to town."

"I killed him." she said coldly.

"What, come again?" Sarah looked shocked.

"He found me in New York, he tried to kill me," she pulled her dress up showing Sarah her scars.

"Oh my God, that looks painful."

"It was, I required a heart and lung transplant, but thankfully my beautiful husband had one he could spare." she pointed to the car.

"Wait husband, your married!? You didn't even tell me?"

"Well we aren't married yet, but I've been living with him for the past four months. He asked me to marry him, then gave me his heart literally." she smiled placing her hand on her heart.

"I'm confused, he gave you his heart, how's he still alive?"

"Wade's special," she smiled.

"He sounds like it, do I get to meet him?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, I'm gonna assume that's him in the car." Sarah said standing up and walking towards the car.

"Sarah, wait." she said running after her friend. "Listen, I love him, he is the most beautiful person to me, but not everyone can look at him." she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"He's scarred pretty badly, and suffers confidence issues because of it. Took me months to talk train him no mask in the house. So please don't freak out."

"I'll do my best." She sighed.

"Thank you, now let's go meet my knight in red and black spandex." she walked up to Wade's door she opened it. He looked up at her.

"Baby, my friend Sarah wants to meet you." he looked back at the floor as soon as he saw Sarah.

"Do you think that's really a good idea," he said looking at the floor.

"Hey any husband of my best friend will at least get my approval." Sarah said using her hips to push Alyssa out of the way.

"Sarah! Sorry honey she can be forceful to get her way."

"I take it she at least had it in her to warn you?" Wade said turning to look at Sarah.

"Yes she did, put she failed to tell me you had such pretty eyes." Sarah said, "When you're picked on all day every day, you learn to look for the good in people. So no I don't think you too ugly for my bestie."

"Well, I can promise it's not my eyes she's in love with, little further south." Wade smiled. "It's my amazing pancake flippin' hands that keep the ladies coming back for more. Or my huge cock... Haven't figured out which."

"There's the foul mouth I love so much. Babe will you please get out come talk with us?" She rolled her bottom lip out at him and gave her best puppy eyes.

"I guess," Wade sighed in defeat, "But I'm not responsible if children have nightmares."

"Come sit with us on the grass," Ali said trying not to seem giddy.

They pulled up a spot on the grass. Ali taking Wade's hand.

"This is not exactly the threesome I had in mind but it works."

"Wade Wilson!" Ali shot him a mean look, "You will have to pardon my sweet husband, sometimes a jackass comes out his mouth."

"What I can't make a joke?"

"So how did you meet him?" Sarah interjected.

"Well, you see she was a damsel in distress, bad man was trying to rob and rape her. I jumped in un-alived said bad guy, she jumped in my arms moaning 'Oh Deadpool, make love to me' that was that."

"That's not exactly what happened. You forgot the part where said bad guy had stuck a three inch blade in my side, and we didn't have sex for like a month." Alyssa corrected her over eager future spouse.

"Wow, and I take it your some kind of super hero then." Sarah looked at Wade confused.

"Super yes, hero, not in this life." he looked at the ground playing with blades of grass.

"So where are you living at now?"

"This hunk of man bought us a house in the country side of New York. We are going to start a family as soon as I see the good ol' doc again." She looked away remembering that she should be big and pregnant right now.

"A family, like kids, dogs, and stuff?"

"We'd already be half way to our first baby if I hadn't left her unprotected." Wade still blamed himself for Alyssa's attack.

"What's he talking about Ali?"

"When my father tried to kill me, I was pregnant. We lost the baby."

"I'm so sorry," Sarah laid her head on Ali's shoulder. "I hope you gave him what he deserved. No one else was going to hold him accountable."

"She did a great job."

The sun had completely set, and she was starting to get cold, "Sarah we are going to have to leave. I'll call you as soon as we get back to New York. Maybe you can fly in for our wedding."

"Do you have to leave now?"

"It'd be for the best won't be long before every cop in the city is looking for me." she sighed.

"You know as well as anyone else they probably just want to give you a medal of honor right?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are thrilled not to have to deal with him anymore."

"Wait, did the cops know what he was doing to you?"

"Yes they did," Sarah said bluntly. "They could never make a charge stick, he would stand behind the fact that he was an honorable service man to our country, and Alyssa was just a moody teenager."

"They couldn't even make the rape charge stick, when they had all the evidence they needed in my belly." she about threw up thinking about being pregnant with her fathers child.

"Hold up a God damn minute, he knocked you up and they still couldn't lock his ass up?" anger shot across his face.

"No, he took me to a military doctor who preformed the abortion and destroyed the baby before anyone could prove anything."

"Sounds like more people need some justice." he clicked his tongue, "Some good ol' Deadpool justice."

"I'd say so," Sarah agreed. "Where are y'all staying tonight, I mean, my parents are out of town, why not stay here?"

"That is up to this sexy beast."

"Ali, I don't care. Just know I'm twice as scary in the daylight." he said looking at Sarah.

"Good, maybe you can keep the door to door salesmen away." She said sarcastically.

"I'll answer the door in my french maids outfit, that should keep 'em at bay for a week or so."

"Sounds hot," Ali said leaning over kissing him.

"Do you two need a room?" Sarah was glad it was dark she was blushing.

"Nah, I can take her right here."

"Not if I get to you first." Ali pushed him back in the grass.

"Guys, the neighbors?"

"OK, I can wait," Ali planted her lips on his neck sucking hard.

"Speak for yourself." Wade moaned pulling her on top of him.

"Well I'm going into the house, come it whenever you're... ready" she said leaving the lovers on the front lawn.

"I need you," she begged, her lips roughly meeting with his.

"Not as bad as I need you." he ran his hands up her dress.

She shifted freeing his throbbing member, "God, Wade, I won't be able to walk in the morning," she moaned sliding him inside her.

"That's fine, I can carry you," he lifted his hips bucking into her.

She bit her lip laying her head back, "Damn, babe," she rocked her hips, the grass soft beneath her knees.

He pulled her head toward his kissing her deeply forcing himself inside her tightness. He bit her lip holding back a moan. She rocked faster knowing that neither of them would last long.

"Yes beautiful, ride my cock," he hissed against her lips.

He placed his hands on her hips thrusting into her faster. Her legs shook as her orgasm approached.

"Damn you," she panted kissing him. He thrust into her one last time, squeezing her ass as he came.

"Why damn me, you started it."

"Did not," she slid him out of her.

He made a pouty face, "Who said I was finished with you?"

"For now I do, I'm thirsty, and I really have to take a piss."

"Fine," he fixed himself in his pants.

"Let's go in the house." she stood up, he followed.

"You have a nice ass, maybe I can pound it next?"

"You first Wade." she looked at him in all seriousness.

"No problem babe." he winked.

She rolled her eyes at him opening the door. Sarah was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, I gotta go piss, but do you wanna order a pizza?" Ali said walking past her friend and to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Sure," Sarah yelled from the couch.

"Sarah! Come here!" Alyssa called from the bathroom.

"I'm I gonna miss some girl on girl action?"

There was some murmuring from the bathroom, then Sara came back out.

"Everything OK in there? I ordered pizza." Wade was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah just chick problems." Sara said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, blow job week."

"Do you not have a filter?"

"For a car? Coffee pot? My mouth? Nope, nope and hell to the naw."

Ali came back out and flopped down on the couch next to Wade. "What did he say this time?"

"Nothing, just found out it's blow job week," he said seriously confused on why it was assumed he had said something wrong. _**Because you're you, that's why**_ _. Shut up dingus._

Ali rolled her eyes at him, "Keep talking mister, I'll have you bent over the bed."

"You promise?" He purred.

"You two are gross." Sarah made a gagging motion.

"I prefer the term adventurous." Wade said pulling Ali closer to him.

"So that's what the young hip kids are calling it," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"On a serious note, when's the pizza coming?"

"They said give them about an hour."

"I'll starve!" Ali said dramatically.

"I got something you can eat." he said winking at her.

"Hey that's my line," she hit him in the arm.

"Please tell me y'all do more than just fuck and make dirty jokes?"

"No, we have to eat sometime." He smirked. "She also gets bitchy if she doesn't sleep. I occasionally poop. Sometimes kill people. Blow a lot of shit up..."

"I don't get bitchy cause I'm sleepy Wade, I get bitchy cause I'm sleeping and you keep rubbing your dick on me."

"Too much information!" Sarah had a look of disgust on her face.

"Sorry, he isn't house trained yet."

"I'll behave," he pouted.

"He may behave, but he won't shut up. He is always talking, even in his sleep. It's something you have to get used to."

"Wanna watch a movie?" Sarah suggested.

"You got any sappy romance girly movies? Preferably one with Molly Ringwald. Ooh, or Catherine Zeta-Jones!" he was surprisingly getting more excited as he rattled off actresses.

"Do you really wanna watch a girly movie?" Sarah looked at him confused.

"He loves sappy romance movies."

"OK, well I have one, I bet he's gonna just love." Sarah said walking over to her movie shelf pulling out a movie. "This on has Catherine Zeta-Jones in it." she held up 'The Rebound'

"Oohh, that one is my favorite," he said wiggling in the seat like an excited dog.

"Down boy." Ali put her hand on his shoulder.

There was a knock on the door, "That's the pizza," Wade said handing Ali the cash.

"I'll be right back try to contain yourself," she walked to the door.

"I have your pizza," she looked down at the stack there was twenty pizza's, "Your total is two-hundred thirty-seven dollars and thirty-eight cents."

She sighed counting out the money, "Here's two-sixty, keep the change." she picked up and carried in the first five pizza.

"Sarah can you give me a hand." She asked sitting them down on the couch.

"With pizza?"

"First rule of Deadpool, he eats for a god damn army, we will go broke just feeding him." Ali walked back to the door picking up five more and handing them to Sarah.

"Will he really eat all of this?"

"Yes he will, he will eat it all." Wade said creepily as she sat them down on the table.

"OK these are the last ones, seventeen pizza's Wade, really." Ali said opening a box. "Please nothing gross."

"Anchovies are not gross, and I already found that pizza."

"Good cause I'm not eating it." She sat down beside him looking threw the boxes trying to find her bacon, ham, and pineapple pizza. "There you are you yummy thing!"

They ate there food and watched the movie. Ali passed out on Wade's shoulder about half way through the movie. He snuggled up to her finishing the movie with Sarah.

"You two can take the guest bedroom, it's at the end of the hall next to the bathroom." Sarah said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks," he mouthed trying not to wake Ali up.

He shifted out from under her, bending down picking her up, he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down. Working her under the blankets. He went to the bathroom.

"Why won't you leave me alone," he whispered to the mirror.

 _ **Wade we both know how this ends, save yourself some heartbreak, man just leave. I mean you know that she's safe now.**_

"Fuck off," he whispered sitting on the floor.

He knew that the jackass in his head was right, that he was the universes toilet, and this was bound to turn to shit. He considered that Madcap may have been right, he should save himself the pain.

 _ **I can't fuck anything in your train wreck of a mind, I'm just stating the truth and you know it. Just slip away, leave, she'll be sooo much better without you.**_

 __"I guess your right," he leaned back on the wall.

He pulled his notepad out of his pocket, hastily scribbling a note left handed.

 _ **It's going to be a lot easier if you just let it all go.**_

He didn't even bother proofreading the note, he just held it up to the mirror smiling at the crude, yet well drawn doodle in the corner. Not many people would be so proud of writing themselves a "go-fuck-yourself" note, but not everyone was your filthy neighborhood Deadpool.

Madcap can make him hate himself more, maybe even shoot himself for old times sake, but never hurt his Ali Cat. He left the bathroom his head somewhat more clear, Madcap had taken to cussing in a dark corner. Wade had chose to ignore him once more.

He walked in and saw Ali sleeping peacefully. He slid in the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her, breathing her in. His world was better with her in it, and it didn't matter to him if it lasted another week, or fifty years, he would enjoy every moment they had together.

She shifted closer to him. His breath on her neck, his strong arms, made her feel calm, safe, and loved. He kissed the top of her head, running his hand through her hair.

"I love you Ali," he whispered pulling the blanket over himself.

 _ **You remind me of a drooling teenager.**_

 __ _I thought I told you to shut up, asshole._

 _ **Just keeping you in check.**_

 __He closed his eyes, sleep coming easier than it did most nights. Ail seemed to be sleeping better tonight, she wasn't tossing and turning. She also wasn't waking up in cold sweats, or screaming in her sleep.

Morning came quickly. Ali was tucked into Wade's chest, she could feel his eyes on her as she shifted to look at him.

"Good morning babe," he smiled tilting her head up for a kiss.

She deepened the kiss running her hands up his back, "Good morning. Are you ready to head home?"

"If you are babe."

"Yeah I'm ready to get home," she said reluctantly pulling away from him.

She stood up stretching her back out, she walked out to the bathroom. He made the bed and stood outside the door waiting on her.

"My turn," he said as she came out, "I'll be back in two shakes."

"OK love," she walked to the couch grabbing her purse.

She pulled out her pen and a piece of paper and wrote her number down for Sarah, laying it on top of the TV.

"You ready?" Wade was standing at the door.

"Yes love, lets get home." she walked over to the door.

They slipped out without Sarah noticing.

"You OK Ali," Wade said noticing a tear roll down her cheek.

"I just realized I'm an orphan, Wade. I could become a ward of the state, if they cared to look for me."

"Do you think they would be stupid enough to come get you? I mean seeing the number you did on your sperm donor. Besides, you're a big girl now. They only care about cute young orphans."

"Well, I guess you have a point. Just one more thing to keep me up at night."

"Well if you plan on being up all night maybe you could just ride me and forget about it," he winked at her.

"Yeah 'cause the only reason I should be up all night is that magnificent cock." she laughed. "I don't know why I worry, not like you are just gonna let them take me, right?"

"They'd have to fuckin' kill me, and if they do, better write that shit down. I don't die easy."

She smiled knowing that he was right, he wasn't going to leave her side, hell he didn't even let her go to the bathroom without standing outside the door. When she would take a bath he'd sit in there with her, which she enjoyed. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"So let's get home rest, and figure out who the next target is." she felt his thumb caress her palm.

"That's my girl," he smiled, "Let's see who you gonna fuck up next."

They arrived home late in the evening the sun was setting behind there house. Ali grabbed her bag out of the trunk, and headed for the house leaving him to grab his gear. Wade got his gear out of the trunk following Ali to the house. He dropped his bag next to the door, it felt good to be home.

"I'm gonna go fix us a bath," Wade said disappearing upstairs.

Ali grabbed his bag out from the door way, walking to the armory, which in a normal house would be a guest bedroom. She opened the bag, what she saw in the bottom of the bag made her smile, his mask. She dropped the bag and ran upstairs.

Wade was sitting on the side of the tub when Ali bust through the door she jumped in his arms.

"Do you know how much I love you right now!" She kissed him.

He pulled away confused, "Huh?"

"You had your mask with you the whole time," she wrapped her arms around him.

"I did? No I left it here, I thought," he said looking at her more confused, "What's the big deal?"

"You didn't wear it, even though it would have been easier for you, you sacrificed for me."

"You're reading to much into this, I just forgot I packed it. Not that I don't want the love," he hugged her.

"So you are saying that had you known you had it you would have worn it?"

"Not at all, just saying that I didn't know I had it."

Her excitement faded, she thought that he had did it for her. He knew he had put that mask in the bag, he just didn't want her to know. He packed it in case he needed it, in case he became too uncomfortable with his own face.

"Don't be sad, I love you," He cooed at her pulling her to him.

He slipped her dress over her head. He took her hand and helped her into the bath. He handed her a wash cloth. He slipped his pants and shirt off and slid in the tub behind her. He rubbed her shoulders.

"That feels so good," she moaned leaning into him.

"Well that was the plan," he kissed the side of her face. He ran his hands down her sides and wrapped his arms around her.

They sat there until the water was cold. She pulled away from him, stepping out of the tub. She wrapped herself in a towel, walking to their bedroom. She sat down on the bed. She picked up her ashtray and threw it in the waste basket beside her nightstand.

"You quitter," Wade laughed sitting down beside her.

"Yep." she stood up and headed to get her bag from the couch.

She stepped downstairs just to see headlights in their yard. Her heart skipped a beat. She grabbed her bag and ran back upstairs. Her heart racing she closed the gap between her and safety. She slammed their bedroom door shut running to the window.

"You alright love?" he asked walking over to the window.

"There were headlights in our yard it freaked me the fuck out."

"It's OK, it was just someone turning around," he said wrapping his arms around her. "No-fuckin-body is stupid enough to mess with fuckin Deadpool OK babe."

"I hope not." she relaxed a little, "In my bag I have all the information on who's next." she said taking a seat on the bed.

She pulled out the folders that she got out of her fathers safe. She opened the first one. Her hands shook a little as she pulled the paper out.

"That lying motherfucker, I wished I could kill him again." she growled.

He could see the anger in her eyes, "What's the matter?"

"He had her killed!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face uncontrollably.

"Let me see," he took the paper from her.

Sure enough, her father had paid someone to stage his wife's car accident. Wade could tell that Ali was really upset. He reached for the folder.

"Babe let me look, your sperm donor obviously hid a lot from you. Let me weed out the information you don't need right now." He said caressing her shoulder.

"Take it." she slid him the folder, grabbing her pillow she cried.

He spent the night unraveling all of her fathers lies. He not only had an abortion preformed on Ali at fifteen, but about thirteen other fifteen year old girls. He had two others hunted down and killed because they ran. He also had two other families in different parts of the country. He found the paper work on his life insurance policy, and a recent policy he cashed in on Ali, plus her death certificate. He was disgusted by the things this man did and got by with, and that was just one of the folders she had. There were at least four more to go through.

"Fuckin fucker, Fuckfacerton," Wade whispered. He finally found the name of the doctor who preformed the abortion. "You're mine, assgerbil." Wade hissed sitting the paper work on his nightstand, lying down cuddling up to Ali.

Her world was about to be rattled, but he'd be there to keep it from completely falling apart.

An idea popped into his head. Carefully, as to not wake his sleeping angel, he got back out of bed. He went into their closet, grabbed out one of his back-up costumes, then headed to the armory where his sewing machine was stashed. His dirty little secret in a box marked "bazooka". Cracking his knuckles, he set to work.

 _ **Oh, so you're sewing your little fucktoy a present?**_

 __ _Yeah, it worked so well for the guy in a bat suit._

 _ **And this will end as badly**_

 __ _Hopefully we don't put up an 800 number to vote someone dies... YOU BETTER NOT!_

He got to work on disassembling his costume, and reworking it for her. Remembering her every curve as he stitched. He made her a mask like his, but that is where the similarities end. Her costume was a hooded corseted tunic top, and pants. He found an older belt with pouches and holsters and fitted them to her costume. He put his finished work on a hanger. Feeling accomplished he made his way back upstairs where his Ali cat was sleeping. He slid in the bed quietly, trying to catch a minutes sleep before she would waken.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight was shining bright on Alyssa's face, she turned from it into the comforting chest of her future husband. He was still passed out cold, and she'd be just as happy to go back to sleep herself. Her eyes stung from the tears she cried the night before. She pulled the blanket over her head, trying to go back to sleep. Nature called and she moaned sitting up and heading to the bathroom.

She walked sleepily back to her side of the bed, laying back down, she felt an arm wrap around her. She smiled kissing his arm. He pulled her to him, snuggling up close.

"Hi," he whispered with a sleep filled voice, "I have something I wanna show you."

"And what would that be," she said turning to face him.

"I'll show you in just a second," he freed himself from her disappearing into their bathroom.

She stood up grabbing her robe off the floor, she wrapped up in it.

He stepped out of the bathroom, "Come with me," he took her hand and lead her downstairs. He opened the door of the armory. He pulled her inside closing the door. Hanging on the back of the door was her costume.

 _And if none of you Untrue Believers out there don't remember what it looked like refer to the last chapter._

 _ **Oh, I see what you did there. 'Cause you call the comic book readers True Believers.**_

 __ _See you're not always a stupid shit-head fuck face in my head. You get it._

"I made this for you last night." he pulled it down and handed it to her.

"Oh..my...God, Wade.. I love it!" she took it from him.

"Try it on." He smiled at her.

She took her robe off, unzipping the costume top she put her arms in pulling it snug and zipping it up her chest. It was a perfect fit. She pulled the pants up her hips wiggling against the spandex. She pulled her mask over her face.

In that moment Wade understood her hatred of his mask, his heart sunk as her beautiful face was concealed behind her mask. He looked her up and down, she was fucking hot though.

"Damn, babe. Impossible has been done, I made you even sexier."

"Fits so well, thank you, how did you get it so perfect?" she wrapped her spandex covered arms around him.

"I memorized every inch of you." he pulled her mask off, "No mask in the house remember."

"That's so hot." She kissed him softly.

"Take it off, before I have to stay up all fuckin' night stitching it back together." he ran his hands up her back.

She took his hand and ran it up her chest, "You do it." her breath caught in her throat.

"Mmmm, naughty, naughty, I like that,"he unzipped her top caressing her breast, using the other hand to push the top off her shoulders.

He ran his hands down her hips pushing her pants past her hips. She danced out of her pants. She put her costume back on its hanger, grabbing her robe and redressing herself.

"You really gonna tease me?" he pouted.

"Sorry love, I gotta go see the good doc today." she reminded.

"Oh yeah I had forgotten about that. Did you want me to go with?"

"That's up to you love," she said walking out the door.

He heard her footsteps in the room above him. He walked back upstairs grabbing some clothes and getting dressed. She was in the bathroom getting ready to go.

She had on a pair of jeans and a black shirt, plain to most people, beautiful to Wade. He smiled as she entered the room. She blushed feeling his gaze upon her.

"You ready to go babe," she said sitting down putting on her shoes.

"Yep," he said pulling his hoodie over his head.

Arriving at the doctors office Ali felt a little scared. She wanted to understand what was going on inside her own body. She checked into the clinic taking a seat, Wade sat next to her, understanding her concern. The nurse called her back a few minutes later.

"Hi, Alyssa, how are you doing?" She greeted.

"I guess I'm doing good," she smiled.

"Says here you are in for a post-op check up, how's your incision? Anything new you need to talk with the doctor about?"

"Yeah, there is," she said nervously, "Seems I may have mutated."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I fell in the shower, and cut my head, but it healed before Wade could get the first aid kit."

"That is odd. The doctor will want to run some blood work, he should be able to figure it out, don't worry, your in good hands."

"Thank you."

The nurse walked out. She looked at her feet waiting for the doctor to come in. Wade thumbed through a magazine snickering every few minutes.

"These things are soo stupid," he said tossing it to the side.

"If you think that is bad you should read some of those wedding magazines."

"Oh no, I looked at the front of one of them and was like that's a bucket of fuck it." He smiled, "But... I'd do it for you."

"I said the same thing." she said swinging her legs.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon, Alyssa, how are you feeling."

She shrugged in response.

"Great, I need to see your incision, and we can discuss your other issue."

Alyssa lifted her shirt. "Okay..."

"Looks great here, now for part two," he pulled a knife out of his pocket. He cut her hand and watched it heal, "Well let's run your blood work. See what's changed."

She nodded in agreement. The doctor walked her to the lab.

The nurse drew her blood then sat her back in the waiting room. They sat there for about an hour before the doctor came out.

"Alyssa can you step in my office." he asked motioning her around the corner, "Wade, you too."

They walked around the corner and into his small office.

"So what did you find out?" Wade asked taking a seat beside Ali.

"Well her DNA has been slightly changed, she seems to have a Mutated form of the healing factor."

"Can I die?" She asked nervously.

"I would say yes, but I'll need more time to study your case."

"OK so what would kill her?" Wade chimed in.

"Loss of her head, massive trauma, dismemberment, Wade she can't regenerate body parts, she can heal small to moderate wounds."

"What caused this?" She looked confused.

"The only thing that was different in your case was you were pregnant. It's possible that the baby carried Wade's mutated gene, so it was introduced to you that way, and when you had the transplant it changed your DNA make up."

"Will it go away?"

"Once a change occurs it is impossible to go back."

"Thanks Doc," she sighed.

"So I will want to see you in about two months to check on you. You can schedule with my nurse." he stood to lead them out.

"I'll meet you in the car." Wade said kissing her cheek.

"OK babe."

She made her next appointment and walked out to the car. She climbed in letting out a sigh.

"So, you still need to be careful out there, you aren't invincible. I'll be right with you though. I need to tell you something though."

"What is it?" She said cranking up the car and leaving her parking space.

"You have half siblings out there for starters, you weren't the only one your father hurt, and I'm a necrophiliac."

"What?"

"Which part confused you?"

"Necrophiliac?" she said turning on the freeway heading home.

"Yeah, you have a death certificate and everything."

"Well it seems to be that's the first fuck up we need to fix ."

"Yeah, and it's gonna be a blast, guess which ass-hat signed your death certificate?"

"I'll take a stab and say the same ass-hat that preformed my abortion."

"Bingo baby. Someone tell her what she won!"

"So I guess we need a plan then huh?"

"I'm working on it." He said looking out his window.

 _ **Ohhh looks like I may get to have some fun.**_

 __ _Maybe, if you stop being an immortal pain in my ass._

"You hungry?" She asked pulling him out of thought.

"Yeah I'm starved, and horny."

"If you play your cards right mister, I may have a surprise for you." she smirked.

"Ohhh! Sounds like a fun night," he winked at her.

 __"Thank you, for going through that folder, I don't think I could mentally take it." she said changing the subject.

"There's still more to do, and I promise I'll take care of you. You, my love, need some combat training."

"Well, I know my way around a gun, and I handle blades well, but hand to hand combat I struggle. What you have in mind?"

"A little martial arts training, with a side of your crotch, my face."

She shook her head, she really shouldn't be surprised by anything that came out of his mouth.

"When do I start?"

"After we eat."

She stopped and grabbed a few burgers and fries, then they went home. She sat their food on the bar while she fixed their drinks.

"Thanks babe, I don't know what I'd do without you, besides constantly masturbate." he joked.

She grinned at the thought of him masturbating, "That sounds hot."

"Trust me, love, it's not. Even the unicorn looks upon me in shame." he said finishing his burger.

She finished her burger and walked over to Wade she kissed him running her hands down his chest. She kissed his neck. Her hand finding the button and zipper on his jeans, she unfastened his pants freeing his hard member. She knelt down in front of him taking his length in her mouth.

"Babe," he bit his lip throwing his head back.

She moaned around him, taking him deeper working him with her hand.

He hissed and bucked into her mouth. He grabbed her hair, "That feels soo good."

She quickened her pace wanting him to finish in her mouth. She loved the feeling of him writhing under her touch. She moaned feeling his cock throb in her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum..." he rolled his eyes back in his head and let loose.

She swallowed all he had to give, sucking him hard. He pulled her up for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her holding her to him.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," She kissed him working her tongue in his mouth.

He looked into her eyes filled with lust, desire, and need. He put his hand on her neck not letting her break the kiss. He wanted her, it was a kiss of lust and desperation. He moved his hand under her shirt finding her breast and squeezing it. A muffled moan came from her throat.

"I need you," she managed to say between tongue battles.

He nodded releasing her head pulling her shirt off, as she worked her pants off. He pulled her into his kiss lifting his ass off the bar stool pushing his pants down. He helped her into his lap, she slid him inside her warmth.

She hissed feeling full. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around him. She rocked her hips slowly.

"Wade!" she moaned rocking her hips faster.

He smirked bucking under her pushing deeper inside her. She pushed her chest into him bouncing. She was close he could tell.

"Not yet baby," he stood up, kicking his jeans off, keeping deeply buried inside her and carried her to the couch. He laid her down kissing her neck.

Realigning himself with her dripping wet entrance he slammed inside her.

"Wade," she moaned lifting her hips to meet his.

"Yes, Ali," he slowed his pace teasing her.

"Please... don't tease me," she moaned.

He found her lips with his, slowly increasing his pace. She was getting flush under him, her skin covered in their sweat. She started quivering.

"Cum for me," he moaned pounding into her.

Her legs shaking she couldn't hold back. A gush of fluids rushed out of her soaking the couch beneath her. Feeling her orgasm around him pushed him over the edge, he bit his lip filling her with his seed.

He collapsed on top of her. Catching his breath he slid out of her, earning him a moan in protest. He kissed down her body, he picked her legs up and placed them on his shoulders. He kissed the top of her pelvic bone working down to her clit. She moaned feeling his tongue graze her little bud. He licked small circles around causing her to buck and moan. He loved the way she tasted, even with his cum dripping out of her. She grabbed the back of his head, begging for more.

She never lasted long under his talented tongue. "Just like that."

He continued feeling her start to shake, knowing her orgasm was close he licked her faster. She threw her head back shock waves coursing her body. He kissed her inner thigh working his way to her lips.

"You are amazing," he said breaking their kiss.

She blushed, "No, you're amazing. I love you."

"Well as much as I would love to dive back in you, I have some work to do." he stood up, finding his discarded jeans, sliding them back over her hips.

She pouted, getting up and finding her clothes, and got redressed.

He came back downstairs with the rest of the folders she had in her bag. He sat down at his desk.

She walked over to him rubbing his shoulders. Trying to read over his shoulder. He had his laptop out, which mean he was researching their next target.

"Who you want first, the evil doctor, or the piece of shit that took your mom out? Justin Bieber?"

"The shit head that took my mother out, I have big plans for him."

"Alrighty then," he said looking over the paperwork trying to find his name. "Why don't you go to the armory and pick out your gear."

She nodded walking to the adjacent room. She looked through all the weapons, finding the ones she wanted, she found some spiked gauntlets which she thought would make an excellent addition to her costume.

She was no where near as athletic as he was, and would need multiple hours of combat training before he'd be comfortable moving forward.

He closed his laptop and found his princess in the armory. He walked up behind her slapping her ass.

"Are you ready to train?" he asked rubbing her butt.

"I guess, what's the first thing I need to know."

"Well, first you need to get naked, we need to work on range of motion, and that's easier to do naked, plus it's a great visual."

"Any excuse to have me naked huh?"

"Any excuse, no excuse, any way I can see boobies."

She rolled her eyes taking her jeans off. "Do I really need to be naked or is just for your amusement?"

"Honestly... You need to be naked or in your costume, but that thing can get hot, so naked will be best, plus boobies."

"Fine," she pulled her shirt over her head. She hadn't bothered putting her bra back on.

"So you want me to be naked too?"

"If you get naked how much training do you think we will get done?"

"Well, you'd be very well stretched out, if you get my drift."

She looked at him cocking her head to the side, "Yes vagina stretching is very important in combat training."

"Let's see how you do. First lets sit down and do some basic warm ups." he sat down in the floor.

She sat down feeling a little self-conscious.

"Now open your legs like this," he said making a V shape with his legs.

She opened her legs, watching him almost drool.

"OK, now lay your torso on the floor between your legs, push those beautiful tits into the floor."

She tried but didn't get all the way down, "This is as far as I can go."

"Push a little harder, really stretch that back," he encouraged.

She pushed as hard as she could but barley got her chest to the floor.

"That's good, now hold it there for my count, 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..1. OK baby sit up, slowly."

She sat up feeling the burn in her back. "We're gonna be here a while."

"You're doing fine," he resisted the urge to push her down and ravage her.

 _ **I know what you're thinking, and it's disturbing. Be considerate Wade!**_

 _How many times do I have to tell you, my mind is a filthy place._

"So what now?"

"Lay back and pull your legs over your head."

"That sounds dangerous," She looked at him to see if he was serious.

"I promise to stare and gawk."

She laid back pulling her legs as far back as she could, only to make it to her chest. She sighed in defeat.

"Baby, your doing great, hold it, that's a nice ass." He licked his lips, "You can put them down now."

She sat up looking at him, "You're getting sick pleasure out of this aren't you?"

"Of course, now get on your knees."

She got on her knees ass facing the away from Wade, "Now what?"

He made a pouty face, "Modified trunk lifts. Hands by your side put your chest and head on the floor."

"Yes sir," she smiled putting her head on the floor.

"Now lift up without using your hands."

She was able to do it twice, before losing her balance and falling on her face. Wade crawled over to her.

"You OK babe." He helped back into a sitting position.

"Yes babe I'm fine."

"Well I think that's enough with the legs and lower back, stand up and we will work on your upper body." he stood up offering her his hand helping her to her feet.

She purposefully fell into him, "oops," she looked at him playfully.

"Do you know how much self control it's taking me not to tie you up and have my way with you?" He kissed her, "We can play later, let's finish your training."

"Fine, but you're mine when we finish."

They did her upper body warm up. He kept staring at her chest, getting distracted. Combat training would be fun naked.

"So, I want you to come at me, I'll block you, I want you to reverse my block and take me down."

She ran at him, he grabbed her turning her around, she ducked letting her upper body throw him to the floor. He wasn't expecting her to be so strong.

"That was great, now I'm gonna come at you, dodge and come out on top."

He rushed her, she ducked to the left grabbing him and climbing his back putting him in a sleeper hold. He tapped out.

"You're better than I thought you'd be."

"Well, I have a few secrets."

"Like?"

"I took a little martial arts training in middle school, before this happened." she pointed to her stomach.

"Oh, why did you stop?"

"They made me." she said looking at him.

"Why did you agree to training?"

"Because I didn't think you'd let it drop until you felt comfortable that I could handle my self."

"Well, I say that I am surprised."

"Well, when can we go make people suffer and die?"

"Give me a few days. I'm not ready yet."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I got it babe, you just keep being your sweet sexy self," he kissed her.

"I'll try, but every now and again the demon needs out to play," she joked kissing him back.

He licked his lips, "OK, I'm going back to work. I love you."

"I love you too." she walked upstairs.

Wade spent another sleepless night gathering information. He stared at his computer screen, fighting with himself, he was exhausted, but he felt he needed to push to finish. Ali came downstairs at almost 4 in the morning seeing him sitting slumped at his desk.

"Wade?" she walked up behind him.

"Yeah?" he sounded so tired.

"Come to bed."

"I can't I still have so much work to do." he shook his head in protest.

"Come on you need your rest." she argued.

"I'll be fine babe, I'm a big boy."

She didn't understand why he was being so difficult to deal with. She sighed knowing what she would have to say to get him in bed with her.

"Wade, you maybe alright but I can't sleep without you." she pouted.

"I'll come lay down with you 'til you go to sleep," he stood up rubbing his eyes.

She took his hand and lead him to their bedroom once behind their closed door she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off his hips. Wade kicked them off. She pushed him back in the bed. She got in the bed beside him.

"You need to go to sleep." she whispered kissing his chest.

She laid her head on his chest, using her free hand to trace small circles in his skin. He loved when she touched him. He started to nod off. She wasn't going to sleep until he was asleep. Two days without sleep was bad for Wade. His mental health couldn't take it.

She could feel his breathing slow, as he was falling asleep. The soft sounds coming from him would put her to sleep before long.

Wade woke up in bed alone. He felt her side of the bed, it was cold, meaning she had been out of the bed for sometime. He yawned standing up and going to the bathroom. He finished taking a piss, slid on a pair of house pants, then walked downstairs to find his Ali cat.

She was sitting on the couch with the laptop on her lap. He could hear the printer in the distance printing. She couldn't have been asleep that long but she was out cold. He walked over to the printer to grab the documents she was printing. A smile spread across his face. She would make a damn good assassin. She had finished collecting the information on the target, and even made a plan of action that didn't look half bad.

He walked back to the couch moving the computer from her lap, wrapping his arms around her picking her up and carrying her back upstairs. He laid her down in the bed laying down beside her covering them up. He cuddled up next to her.

"Love you," she whispered grabbing his hand.

"Love you, let's get some sleep love."

"Yeah I'm so tired." she laid back into his strong arms.

"You did a great job." he kissed her cheek.

A few days had passed, the merc and his girlfriend had went over every detail of her plan. He was proud of her for coming up with the plan alone, but even if her father was a complete dick gobbling thunder cunt, he was still a high ranking Naval Officer, and Alyssa is very smart, so she would have learned a few things.

They would be going on a trip, her plan was to take the general out while he was on 'vacation' in Hawaii. He was doing other work while he was vacationing with his wife and three kids. He would be meeting an arms dealer, or so he thought, he would really be meeting Deadpool, and his new partner in crime.

Wade made a few calls and had the gear shipped to their hotel. He had picked a romantic room, and had flowers and chocolates set up for his bride to be, he didn't want this trip to be just about work. Unfortunately, they were taking a plane to Hawaii. Wade hated the airport, he would have much rather been a stow away, but Ali couldn't make that trip.

 _ **You really are a hopeless romantic, emphasis on hopeless.**_

 __ _I wished I knew what to do to get your annoying ass out of my head._

 _ **If I knew how to get out of this warped maze you call a brain, I would have been out before I got in.**_

Wade was nervous that morning. Ali could tell he really didn't want to go to the airport.

"Wade it will be fine, we have first class tickets, on a basically empty aircraft." She tried to reassure him.

"I know, I just fucking hate airports." he pouted.

"I know, but I'll be with you and as long as I am with you no one will say a damn thing to you. If they do, I'll punch them. Wade you are beautiful, even if all you see is a monster in the mirror, I see a beautiful man, don't forget that."

He smiled feeling a little better. He was tired of living behind his mask and mouth, but they had become his go to defense mechanism. He was slowly learning to be more comfortable in his own skin, but all it took was one bad day to undo all the things he had accomplished. He knew he looked like a freak, but if every one could see the real man behind the mask they would have a different opinion of him.

Ali grabbed their bag hearing the taxi pull up. Wade had already pulled his hood up over his head and started to head out the door. Ali locked the door following Wade's sexy ass to the taxi. He held the door open for her.

"Thank you, love," she slid into the taxi patting the seat beside her, "come on baby."

He slid in beside her. Placing his hand on hers. He was scared this was the first time in a long time that he had flown legally. His hand was sweaty on hers and that meant two things, Wade was fixing to rub one off, or something was bothering him. Since it didn't seem the time or place for polishing the pole, she knew he was still having an internal fit about flying.

"Would you calm down at all if I told you I had plans to join the mile high club today?"

"Do you have plans for that?" he smirked at her.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"So you gonna tell me?"

"Shortly after take off you can lay your seat back, I'll take my blanket and wrap it around me as I take my pants off and leave them laying it the floor, then I'll blow you until you are about to fill my mouth..."

"Kinky baby, tell me more."

"Then I will straddle you taking your rock hard cock deep inside my warm, dripping wet love glove.." she was silenced by his lips crashing into hers. His boner pushing painfully into his jeans.

"Flying with you sounds like a lot of fun."

"You don't even know the half of it yet."

"Shhh... don't ruin it, I like some mystery in a relationship."

Arriving at the airport they got checked in and got in security line. He was fidgeting again. She shook her head taking his hand. It wouldn't be much longer and they would be on their plane ride, leaving JFK and landing in LAX for a couple hours.

It was their turn to be frisked by TSA, Ali stepped through the body scanner.

"All clear miss, if you would please step to the side and wait for your father to come through." the female guard said letting her through.

"He's my husband," she corrected, "my fathers dead."

"Sorry," The guard blushed.

It was Wade's turn to come through and she wished she could hold his hand.

"Sir, we are going to need you to take your jacket off."

Ali tapped her on the shoulder, "Can I talk to you over here for a second."

"Your holding up traffic." she brushed past her.

"You don't understand, he's not wearing that hoodie for his protection but for yours. Just let him go through the scanner I promise he has nothing on him." she shot Wade a look of you better not make a liar out of me.

"I'm sorry, rules are rules."

"It's OK baby," he looked at the TSA lady, "Don't say you weren't warned."

He pulled the hoodie over his head. He looked at the floor. He could hear the gasp and the whispering around him. His blood started to boil.

"Please, walk through." the guard managed to say not making eye contact with Wade.

He stepped through the metal detector. He was clear to go. He quickly pulled his hoodie over his head making his way to the gate to board the plane. They found their seats and sat down.

"Wade, I'm sorry for back there, I tried," she said feeling the tension in her lovers body.

"Babe, it's not your fault I'm a fuckin' freak show," he looked away from her.

"You're not a fuckin' freak show Wade Wilson! You are my hero, my world, it's not your fault our world is so fucked in the fuckin' head they can't see what lies beyond the skin."

"Don't say things to make me feel better!" He sighed. A wave of doubt crashing over him, he started thinking once again that he should leave her, that she would never have a normal life with him. "I think when we are finished with this mission I need to leave." he blurted out.

"Leave, what do you mean leave?"

"Babe be honest with yourself, and me, do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me? Without normal vacations, normal dinners, trips to the movies, or the mall, you deserve someone who can run down the beach naked with you. Not someone who has to cover every inch of his skin. You deserve so much better than me."

She turned facing the window, silent tears flowing down her hot cheeks. She was hurt and pissed, she turned to him.

"You know what, Wade, do what you want." she said shifting in her seat to look out the window. The tears kept flowing. The pain unbearable. Her heart hurt and her lungs felt heavy as she sucked back every sniffle.

"I don't want to leave, I just don't want you to suffer for me." he said his voice cracking.

"Suffer, how the fuck am I suffering? I knew you were you when I got into this relationship. I chose to stay with you. I just wished you understood this. I wished you knew how bad it hurt to think of you leaving me."

He laid his head back, staring at the planes ceiling, "Ali cat, I never meant to hurt you, I shouldn't have ever started this relationship with you, it was selfish of me."

"You are definitely being a selfish asshole right now." she pulled her legs into the seat resting her head on her knees. Thankfully there was only one other couple on this flight.

Maybe he was right, maybe she didn't want to keep going through this with him. Maybe she could find someone better, but she didn't want anyone else. She cried into her knees, maybe they were bad for each other.

It was time for the plane to take off, she fastened her seat belt and stared out the window seething. She didn't speak a word to him for three hours, and he didn't speak to her. She had finally had enough of the crying, and was ready to lash out at him.

"Wade Wilson, how could you be so inconsiderate!" she turned her head to look at him. His eyes bloodshot, his face wet.

"Babe, I just want what's best for you. I'm not even good for myself, how can I be good for anyone else."

She rolled her eyes at his self-loathing, "Your fuckin' great the way you are. So what people stare and whisper, I have dealt with that my whole life! I understand that you used to be prom king material, and now through no fault of your own, you couldn't get a job in a horror flick, but Wade I have never been prom queen material! I have always had to deal with people laughing, and pointing!" She closed her eyes trying not to relive the torment. "I learned, and you will too, to tell the people to put their eyes back in their heads, and fuck off. We can have a perfectly normal life together, if you just get over yourself, stop being so self-conscious!"

"I don't embarrass you?" he wouldn't look at her.

"Only when you make dick jokes at inappropriate times, but the way you look, hell no, you wanna go running down a beach butt naked, let's do it, you wanna wear shorts and run the mall, I'm game. You're the one who can't let his guard down."

"So," he tilted his head looking onto her tear stained face, "You really are an hallucination aren't you?"

"We've been through that too," She pinched him, "See I'm really real."

"I just want what's best for you Alyssa."

"If at anytime I don't think you are what's best for me, I'll tell you. I may be young, but I don't need someone to make decisions for me. I'm not stupid."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't think you are stupid, I realize that you can make decisions for yourself."

"Thank you, if you ever threaten to leave me again I will cut your nuts off and put em in a jar."

"That sounds kinky." he said seductively.

"I think that sounds painful, but whatever. To each their own, I guess." she laughed at him.

He pulled her into his arms, "Didn't someone promise me plane sex."

She kissed him biting into his lip hard, she could taste his blood in her mouth. He let out a whimper. She reached into her bag pulling out a blanket covering herself up, secretly digging in her pocketbook for her surprise twelve-inch strap-on.

"So how you wanna do this?" she asked reaching for the bottle of lube.

"However you want, mistress." he submitted to her.

"Take off your pants, and ride me." she demanded pouring lube onto her false cock.

Confused, he complied stripping his pants, lifting the blanket, he saw what she was up to and was completely game. He kissed her deeply before he lined up his puckered hole with her cherry red cock. He lowered himself on her biting his arm to muffle a moan. He laid his back against the seat behind him, as she was pounding herself into him. She grabbed his cock squeezing from the base to the tip. Pre-cum leaking out onto her hand. She moaned, slowly running her hand up and down his shaft. He was bucking his hips like a wild stallion, as she quickened her pace with her hand. She felt his cock jerk, leaking cum down her arm. He went limp throwing his arms around her.

"Your turn." he moaned, slowly lifting himself off of her. Sitting down in his seat.

She shook her head in mock defiance, coating his cock with lube feeling it regain strength in her hand. Looking back at the other couple to see they were asleep, she faced him as he took his seat, grabbed his throbbing member and pressed it against her asshole. She felt a burning sensation as his thick cock head slid into her tightness.

"Relax, baby," Wade said sensing her discomfort.

She took a deep breath as she engulfed his large member. She laid against his chest adjusting to his size. She was panting against his chest as she started rocking her hips.

"Fuck," he hissed at her tightness fighting back the urge to slam into her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him, moaning into his mouth. She rocked on to him hard moving faster as she found her sweet spot, she was seeing stars. He grabbed her hips, helping keep the pace. He could feel her orgasm wash over her as her muscles contracted around him, driving him to go deeper and harder in seek of his own release. His cock twitched as he filled her ass with his cum. She fell limp and breathless on his chest. He lifted her sliding out slowly.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" He asked watching her shake.

She nodded shifting out of his lap and into her seat. She reached in the bag pulling out a pack of wipes handing him one. She cleaned herself up. Her mate was looking at her with a sinister grin.

He handed her back the wipe, "You made the mess you clean it up."

She took the wipe from him and worked it along his flaccid member. "All clean."

They redressed knowing that any minute it would be time to descend to LAX where their lay over would be. Three hours there, then on to the Aloha State, then it was time for guns in the sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Landing in Hawaii around 5pm Wade and Alyssa wasted no time finding their hotel, getting checked in, and making their way to the 5th floor. Wade stopped just outside their door.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" he smiled at her.

"I think you have," She took his hand as he opened the door.

The room was breath taking, rose petals strewn across the floor, leading from the door, to the king sized bed in an adjacent room to the small living room. The bathroom had a two person Jacuzzi tub, which had a bottle a champagne and two glasses, there were candles set up waiting to be lit.

"Wow," was all she managed to say pulling her lover to her, "So sweet." she kissed him.

"Glad you like it," he deepened their kiss.

She pulled away looking him in his eyes, "Wade, it's things like this that make you perfect for me, don't ever doubt that." she ran her hand across his scarred face.

He winced as she ran her hand over an open sore. She pulled back.

"Don't stop," he whispered grabbing her hand and placing it back on his face.

"I don't want to hurt you," she caressed his cheek.

"The pleasure is better than the pain, love."

She ran her hand gently across his face, grabbing the back of his neck and kissing down his jaw line.

"Your so beautiful," she whispered.

He blushed still not understanding how she could think he was anything more than a freak or a monster.

"I love you," he moaned. His thoughts becoming clouded with lust as she found that one spot on his neck she knew drove him wild.

"I love you," she moaned against his flesh.

He pulled away from her, "I need you."

His breathing was jagged as he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. His chest pressed tightly to hers. Her lips found his, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth, she bit him gently. He moaned bucking his hips into her. Wade ran his hand down her chest, trailing her stomach, finding the hem to her shirt, and lifting it over her head. He kissed down her neck, working the clasp on her bra and throwing it in the floor. She moaned as he used one hand to pull her pants off. She enjoyed the way he could easily hold her up and disrobe her.

Desperate to have his skin on hers she pulled his hoodie and shirt off in one quick motion. He fought with the button on his jeans, with his throbbing member pressing hard against the zipper. Finally he won the battle, his cock straining against her leg. Using one hand he lined his oozing cock against her dripping entrance. He pushed inside her, the tightness and warmth drove him wild.

She bit her bottom lip digging her nails into Wades back, "God, Wade."

His hot flesh entering her, the walls of her delicate sex burning seeming to tear to accommodate his girth. The full feeling was overwhelmingly pleasurable, she rocked against him in a quite plea for him to move.

"Like that?" He grinned kissing her neck. Resisting the urge to pound into her.

"You know I do." she hissed as he pushed deeper inside her.

"That's my girl," he moaned grabbing her hips pushing into her faster, enjoying her warmth as it fully engulfed him.

He ran his hand across her chest finding her nipple and rolling it in his fingers. She moaned and pushed down on him. His pace quickened as he felt her quiver around his cock, know that her orgasm was close. His ridged scarred cock hitting her g-spot over and over, pushing her over the edge. She couldn't hold back, she leaned down her breath hot on his neck.

"I love it when you make me cum," she moaned nibbling on his ear, "Do it again."

"Anything for you," he moaned slamming into her digging his nails into her hips.

He slowed his pace pushing intentionally into her spot causing her to dig her nails into him almost painfully. Her breathing was fast, her chest pressing on his with need. Her tongue exploring his neck, tracing down a scar, kissing his neck, grazing her teeth against him.

His quickened his pace, feeling the familiar burn in his loins, he forced her down on his aching member driving deeper inside her. He spilled his seed inside her, feeling her go limp against him.

He carried her to the bed, laying her down. His softening member sliding out of her. He laid down beside her pulling her to him. She laid her head on his bare chest, tracing his scars with her finger. They really didn't bother her as much as they did him. She saw past them, into his soul, which while in a dark place was beautiful.

She snuggled into him, taking him in, never knowing if she would wake up and he'd be gone. The thought of not having him with her made her heart hurt, a rogue tear slid down her face, landing on Wade's shoulder. He sat up looking at her.

"Babe?" he tilted her face to him, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," another tear escaped.

"Why are you crying?"

"I just.. just thinking.. I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." he held her to him rubbing her back.

"It just scared me that I could wake up one morning and you'd be gone."

"Why in Hell's name would I do that?"

"I don't know, you are the one that put the idea in my head."

"Well, you're the one who said I wasn't allowed to just leave. That if I did you would dis _member_ me. I'm not leaving, unless you want me to," he planted a kiss to her head.

 _ **Oh my God! We get it, neither of you are secure in this relationship! Just shut the fuck up about it!**_

 __ _Who asked you anyway?_

 _ **The guy reading this with his cock in his hand and a bottle of lotion... I got your back buddy!**_

 __ _Well the chick over there with the Haagen Dazs and the cute kitten... Oh, he's so fluffy!... likes it, so fuck off! Holy shit, Ali's still talking._

"You better not, 'cause I really don't know what I would do with your nuts once I cut 'em off."

"That still sounds really kinky."

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Not _everything,_ " he snuggled up to her.

She laid her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted from the flight, and their evening fun. Sleep quickly finding her. He drifted off behind her. Sleep hadn't always been so easy for him to come by, sometimes having to resort to blowing his brains out to get a minutes rest.

Morning came quickly, sun shining in their beach side room. Ali opened her eyes her betrothed still sleeping beside her. She kissed his lips softly, licking his bottom lip, adoring the way he tasted. He moaned a little opening his eyes to see hers staring back at him.

"Good morning," he managed to say still groggy. He pulled her down on top of him. Feeling her warmth crashing down onto him.

"Good morning beautiful," she felt his arm wrap around her.

"So breakfast? I hope they have pancakes." he yawned rolling her off him gently.

"Probably not, just spam and Reese's," she rolled out of bed grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She stood at the bathroom door watching as Wade drained his bladder. She really needed to go herself, and was dancing by the time he finished. She almost pushed him down trying to get to the toilet. She sat down, putting her feet in her shorts and working them up her legs.

"That looks so boring, like waiting on a bus, at least I gots me a toy." he said while twirling his flaccid penis as he brushed his teeth.

"Yeah maybe so, but at least I don't have to worry about pissing all over the bathroom floor." Ali said pulling her shirt over her chest.

"White shirt, no bra? Risky isn't it?"

"The only thing I risk is you pawing all over me," she joined him at the sink brushing her teeth and hair before heading downstairs for breakfast.

She grabbed the key card off the counter sliding it into her back pocket. He pulled his hood up and they walked hand and hand down to the small breakfast area.

They quickly ate breakfast, then made their way upstairs, bad guys didn't kill themselves ( _ **Except that one time**_ ). Wade grabbed the equipment bag from the living room and fished their best killing attire out.

"Here you go babe," he said passing her "The Murder Suit" as she called it. She stripped down sliding the spandex over her legs. She got her top on and zipped, grabbing her mask sliding it over her face, and pulling her hood up.

She heard the familiar sound of Wade's blades sliding into their rightful place on his back. She walked over to the bag to get her gear. Sliding a 9mm into the gun holster on her hip, grabbing an extra clip or two and putting them in her pouch. She grabbed her favorite sword and slid it's sheath on her other hip. Grabbing two daggers she was ready to go.

"Smoking hot," she heard her lovers voice behind her.

She turned to face him, "Ready?"

"No," he said as he let out a long wet sounding fart. "Now, I'm ready."

She rolled her eyes, "Glad we are leaving that here I guess."

They left the hotel catching odd stares from guests, Deadpool stopping for photo-ops that no one asked for. They got in the cab heading to the docks. They got there just in time to see the smugglers boat pull into the harbor.

Wade lead her through the small vessel, she made sure to keep close to him, while watching her back. They came up on the deck where the crew, five really nasty looking men, was busy gathering massive amounts of weaponry.

"Hey assholes!" Deadpool called out, twin guns in hand. Three shots rang out hitting two of the would be attackers, the third shot hitting the biggest gun runner in the shoulder.

"And just who the fuck do you think you are?" he said closing the gap between himself and Deadpool.

"I think I'm Deadpool, sometimes I'm not so sure." he said cocking his head to the side firing another shot hitting the man in the head.

Another gun was fired and the bullet hit Wade in the shoulder, he knelt down in pain as the bullet tore through his flesh, searing agony stunning him momentarily. Ali stepped around Wade firing her pistol twice. She missed with her first shot, but nailed the guy in the heart with the second.

Deadpool managed to get back on his feet, "One, two, three, four, where the hell is number five?" He scanned the room.

"I'm here dickhead," he said sliding across the floor taking Deadpool's legs out from under him. He fell full weight onto Alyssa knocking the wind out of her. She couldn't take a breath with her mate laying on top of her.

He quickly sat up, "Oh your ass is so mine!" he fired five shots into the man before he could turn to finish them off, "see, dead now."

He moved the bodies into an empty shipping create while whistling the Flintstones theme.

"Well that's done, now let's climb up there and wait." he said pointing to the top of a stack of shipping creates.

"Shouldn't be that much longer before douche bag gets here."

"Babe you go up first," he said stepping to the side allowing her to scale up the large wooden boxes.

"You just wanted me to go up so you could look at my ass," she said as she perched herself on the box.

"You caught me," he said sliding in beside her, "but in my defense it's a nice ass."

She blushed under her mask, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Babe, do you know how hot you are to me?" he said running his gloved hand across her spandex covered face.

"Half as hot as you are to me," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He laughed hanging his head, "Babe, I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you," she pressed her covered lips to his covered lips.

They sat there waiting, it didn't take long for the decorated general to make his way through the door. In his left hand he carried a duffle bag, presumably with the money for guns. He had two men with him, one shorter than him, the other slightly taller, both wearing black suits. Deadpool pulled his hand guns out, and jumped from his hiding spot landing on one of the men. He quickly pulled the trigger dispatching the one of the thugs, and shooting the general in the leg.

"Fuck," the general hissed falling down.

The other man was quick to pull his gun and aim it at Deadpool.

"Oh, that's a nice piece. What is..." he interrupted himself by shooting the man in the head.

Ali had made her way down quietly and had gotten to the general, standing over him. She kicked him in the ribs, then stomped the gunshot wound in his leg.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" the general screamed.

"You fucking piece of shit," she growled pulling a dagger out, "You killed my mother, you help very bad people do very bad things! But no more, today is judgment day!" she stepped back from him, "Sweetie pie, can you please move this asshole to a standing position, don't let him fall."

"Yes darling," Deadpool moved to the scum bag and lifted him up.

Ali smirked throwing the blade at him. It landed in his chest. She laughed walking up to him and pulling the blade from his chest. Stabbing him in his neck.

"Goodbye, dickhead," she put the pistol to his head, pulling the trigger blood and brain matter covering both of them as Deadpool let his lifeless body hit the floor.

"Well, that was quick, and mostly painless." He said grabbing the bag the now lifeless man had brought in with him. "Please be money."

He fought with the lock on the zipper, finally getting the bag opened. "No whammys and bingo, babe we gots cheddah!"

"That's great, now can we please get out of here? I really need a shower."

"Sure, just let me grab a couple guns," he said making his way across the room, picking out himself two brand new machine guns.

"What the hell are you gonna do with them?"

"Squirrel hunt. Just not with Doreen, that little girl has a thing for squirrels " he joked.

 _ **Could it be because she's Squirrel Girl?**_

 __ _Nah... Maybe? Nah!_

"Yeah right."

"Let's get you out of here."

She followed him back out the way they came, "Wade, careful!" She spotted the trip wire right before he crossed it triggering the trap.

"Fuck!" He screamed diving for her. Knowing that he just set a bomb off.

Covering her with his body he could only hope to shield her from the coming blast. A few moments later he could feel the burning pain in his back, ligaments tearing, shredding under the intensity of the blast. Bones splitting, being ripped from limb from limb. Eventually everything went dark.

The lingering effects of the blast burning around Alyssa, she was knocked unconscious when her body was launched onto the dock.

She awoken hours, or days later back in the hotel room, she sat up looking around the room. Her head still spinning. She didn't see Wade anywhere and started to worry. She pulled herself from the bed. Body sore, and painful to move, she walked out of the bedroom and found him sitting in the floor.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Everything, I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention. I didn't see the line until it was too late, then boom!" he said lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"Are you alright?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"Everything hurts, but I'm fine, I was more worried about you."

"How long was I out?"

"At least three days, maybe four, took me a whole day to partially regenerate so I could get us back here."

"Nasty concussion, hopefully there isn't any brain damage."

"Lets hope not."

"Do you think that you could make it to the bedroom?"

"Yeah. I think I can," He stood on weak legs.

She offered her hand to him, helping the taller man to his feet. She helped him to the bed.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked sympathetically.

"Kiss me," he said shifting up on his elbows.

"My lips must be magic," she said lowering her face to his, catching his lips.

"Yes they are," he moaned into her mouth.

She kissed him deeply letting her tongue dance in his mouth. She broke the kiss climbing over him getting into the bed beside him. She grabbed the phone and ordered room service, knowing that Wade needed to eat so he could heal.

She got up when she heard the knock on the door, accepting the food. She tipped the service worker with a crisp twenty, knowing how hard money in this line of work was to come by. She made her lover a plate and took it to him.

"Thank you my darlin'" he said scarfing down his meal.

"You're welcome,"she said with a sigh.

She started to gather their things, with their vacation literally blown to hell, they would be leaving early in the morning. She put their packed bags at the door, the weapon bag was to be overnight shipped. Her head still throbbing, she decided to lay down. Climbing in the bed with her sleeping mate.

Morning came all to quickly as the alarm clock blared at them. She opened her groggy eyes and sat up. She put on a pair of pajama pants and one of Wade's t-shirts. She turned to wake the sleeping man up.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," she cooed shaking him gently.

"Ten more minutes?" he said rolling over trying to escape her.

"Babe, we will miss out flight, come on up and at 'em."

They gathered their things and headed for check out.

Arriving back at their house just after the sun set, jet-lag was set in and she couldn't wait to be back in her own bed.

Two months later, finally finished with her list of vengeful killings, they found themselves standing outside of the courthouse, marriage license in hand. The crisp winter air on her bare legs. Wade had insisted that she had a nice dress to wear, just as she insisted on having him in a shirt and tie. Her dress wasn't the traditional wedding gown, but more of a red cocktail dress. Wade had picked it out for her, just as she had picked out his red button up, black tie, and black pants. She had to beg, but he finally relented to not wearing his mask.

"Let's get this done," Ali said taking the hand of her obviously nervous partner.

"Last chance to run," he joked.

"Like I'd do that."

They made their way to the third floor.

"Hi, can I help you?" the receptionist looked really bored.

"Yes you can, we are here to sell our souls, or something like that." Wade laughed running his hand across the back of his neck.

"What he means is we are here to be married."

"Oh, OK, well, let me see if the judge is in, and then we can get this underway." she said disappearing behind a closed door.

Wade wrapped his arm around his bride to be, pulling her to his chest. She relaxed against him.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered into her ear.

"The best gift I could ask for."

The receptionist reemerged, "OK he is ready for you. Follow me." She lead them into the court room.

"Do you have your marriage license?" The judge asked taking his seat.

"Yes sir," Ali handed him the paper that she had been clinging to.

"Well let's get this underway. Mr. Wilson we will start with you. Do you have your own vows or will this be traditional?"

"I have my own vows," he said taking his brides hand. "Ali cat, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make your day as bright as you make mine. To hold you up when you are not sure you can support yourself, to be there when you need a reminder of how beautiful you are. I promise to always be your knight in red and black spandex. I love you, Alyssa."

"Alyssa, it's your turn."

"Wade, I never imagined that I would have someone as perfect as you in my life. I promise to hold you close when your mind fragments, when you get lost in the darkness, I promise to be your light. When the pain becomes too much, I'll be there to soothe you. I can't imagine my life without your crazy ass in it. I love you."

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now you may kiss your bride."

Wade bent down, finding the waiting lips of his beautiful new wife. He kissed her deep and passionate, wrapping his arms around her. They broke the kiss a second later.

With signed papers they were now legally husband and wife, though nothing had changed in there hearts.

"I can't wait to get you home," Wade said slapping her ass playfully.

"Is that right?" she said seductively licking her lips.

"Keep that up we won't make it home."

She smiled at him sliding into the drivers seat of their car. The ride home was the usual onslaught of cheesy '80's love songs, with Wade singing them at max volume. Pulling into the driveway she found herself more excited than usual. She would be walking in their home as his wife.

"Come on babe, this dick ain't gonna ride itself." he smirked taking her hand and picking her up. He carried her bridal style into the house, closing the door and pressing her back lovingly into the door. He laid his head on her shoulder. Ali wrapped her legs around his waist, draping her arms around his strong shoulder. He planted his lips on her neck, gently nibbling at the sensitive flesh.

"Wade," she moaned taking a sharp breath.

"Yes, love?" He teased running his hand up her thigh.

"I need you," she whispered pushing her hips down into his. She could feel his growing erection.

"I need you too, Ali cat." he kissed up her jaw finding her lips.

She parted her lips for him to explore, her hand grabbing his neck pushing him deeper into the kiss. The heat from her loins driving him mad. He carried her up the stairs barley breathing between kisses. He unzipped her dress and placed her on her feet. Her dress hitting the floor. She stood before him in her bra and panties, her eyes conveying the longing to have him.

She reached out grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him to her. She quickly worked through the buttons pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. She kissed his chest, seeking his nipple and licking it. Kissing down his stomach, she worked the button on his pants, sending them to the floor. He struggled to work his shoes off, finally kicking his pants off his legs.

"I fucking love how hot you are right now," he said voice full of lust and need.

She smirked up at him from her kneeling position on the floor. She took his hardened manhood in her hand guiding him to her mouth. He let a growl escape his mouth, feeling her slick warm tongue caress the head of his cock.

"Babe," he hissed as she swallowed his length, gagging a little as his head forced past her throat.

She moaned around him, sucking back up his shaft, allowing his aching member to come out of her mouth with a loud pop. She was dripping wet with desire. He pulled her to her feet kissing her as ran his hand down her sides forcing the cloth fabric from around her waist. She wiggled them off.

"I love you," Wade moaned into their kiss.

"I love you," she locked eyes with him. Enjoying the lust filled gaze.

He pushed her gently to their bed, laying her down he wasted no time climbing on top of her. She opened her legs allowing him to get in between them. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him close to her. He rested his hands on the sides of her head. Wade kissed her, sweat forming on his forehead, need and desire clogging his mind. He ran a hand between her legs grabbing his leaking hardness and sliding it into her dripping sex.

He rolled his hips into hers, "Yes, babe," she moaned dragging her nails across his back.

"That's my girl," he hissed pushing deep in her.

Her body flush, sweat beads forming between their bodies, the passion and heat driving both of them wild. Hips grinding, obscenities flying, mouths wrapped together with need. She clung to him like her life depended on it. He rocked his hips into her gently, in a painfully slow pace.

"Please," she begged, "Faster.."

"Not yet," he kissed her neck, "I really want this to last, love."

"I need.." she was panting under him.

"I got you babe, just not yet." he ran his hand across her forehead lovingly.

This was new to her. They hadn't actually made love. It was almost painful being at the brink of orgasm but not being able to cum. She could only imagine what her poor husband was feeling. She ran her hand across his face, mesmerized by the look of love mixed with lust in his eyes.

"Wade," she moaned, "I love you."

"I love you too Alyssa," he nuzzled into her hand, kissing her wrist.

"Please, babe, I can't take this anymore."

"As you wish." he said driving into her faster.

Electrifying sparks were setting off inside her body, her eyes rolled back, toes curled, breath caught in her throat as her orgasm flowed through her body. Her tightening muscles sent her spouse over the edge, he pounded into her dumping his seed in her waiting womb.

Clasping on top of her, he covered her face and neck in kisses. She caressed his back holding him close.

"Ready to go again?" she licked the side of his face.

"For you my love, I'm always ready."

She placed her hands on his chest pushing him on to his back. Straddling his hips she kissed his neck. Feeling him come to life under her. She reached between their legs guiding him inside her. She rested her hands on his chest, lowering herself on him.

"Damn, babe," he moaned running his hand down to her hip.

She threw her head back, rocking her hips in a needy pace. He moaned bucking his hips into her warmth. She slowed down feeling him hit the brink of orgasm earning her a moan of protest. She kissed his cheek.

"Not yet love," she teased lifting her hips almost pulling him all the way out, before slowly sinking back down on his impressive length.

"Don't tease me," he was almost begging, nails dug into her hips forcing her down on him, bucking his hips into her, setting a new pace.

"Wade," she moaned matching his pace, knowing that neither would last long at the rigorous pace. She dug her nails into his chest as her orgasm washed over her.

Her body trembling on top of his was all it took, he pushed deep inside her letting his orgasm flow, filling his beautiful lover once more. She grabbed the blanket and laid down on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. Caressing her as she slowly drifted to sleep. He kissed her softly as she slept on his chest.

Suddenly he felt a familiar cold enter the room, he stiffened looking around.

"Death, what are you doing here?" Time itself seemed to stop as he found the gaze from his former lover. Her skeletal form gracefully making her way to him.

"I'm so sorry, my love, but I have come to collect something that's mine." she pointed at Alyssa.

"Please, don't take her," he felt his heart shatter.

"My love, I have been waiting for this soul for far too long, twice she has escaped me."

"I can't just let you take her. Please give me more time," tears falling from his eyes as he clutched onto his bride.

"I'm sorry, but life and death is a delicate balance. One that has been thrown off by this soul still roaming earth."

"Then find another soul to steal, this one is mine. It's my heart that beats within her chest, my blood that is coursing her veins. I beg of you to please find another soul to take her place."

"I can't do that, this is the soul I require." she said coldly.

"Can you at least give me some time to say goodbye?" He couldn't make eye contact with the former love of his life.

"I can give you an hour, then I come to take what's mine." she said before she disappeared, "One hour Wade. No more!" her voice distant but ringing in his ears.

He shifted his wife, looking her over, memorizing every detail of her face, every curve of her body. He shook her gently to wake her up. She opened her blue eyes slowly meeting his tearful gaze.

"What's the matter Wade?" she sat up wrapping her arms around the obviously distraught man.

"I love you," he managed through the tears, "but I have very very bad news."

"What? What's the matter, why are you crying?" she planted gentle kisses on his eyes.

"Death was just here, and she has come," his voice broke, knot in his throat, "she's come to collect your soul."

"What!" She jumped back from him, "What do you mean come to collect my soul?" she was confused.

"Delicate balance, yada-yada, we have an hour," He said pulling her to him.

"An hour?" Tears falling from her eyes, "That's all the time we have left?"

"I'm afraid so," he said brushing a tear off her cheek. "How would you like to spend this last hour?"

"Is there a way out of this? A deal I can make with the Devil, sell my soul before she can collect?" She was fanatically trying to figure a way out of this.

"Baby there is no way to escape death, even if you do, what will it buy you, an extra minute? At least she kind enough to me."

"I wanna dance with you, under the stars. Hold me close." she said taking his face in her hands, "I want you to kiss me." she planted her lips on his.

He ran his hands up her body, "Let's go, we don't have that much time." He swore he could hear every clock in the house ticking like a time bomb. He lifted his bride off him, he slid his pants over his hips. She slid out of the bed grabbing her robe tying it around her waist.

She followed him downstairs, and out their backdoor. He held his hands out to her, she fell into his arms resting her head on his chest. He held her close, dancing under the stars, he knelt down taking her lips in his. Kissing her slowly, mapping out every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She broke the kiss after several long minutes.

"Wade, I promise I will find my way back to you."

"I'll hold you to that." he tried to smile, but more tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Promise you'll be alright, don't give up, on love, on us."

"I'll love you forever, I mean that, no one can replace you. I can't promise I'll be alright without you, but I can promise I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," her eyes started to feel heavy, "Babe, I'm really tired, can we go lay down and you hold me?"

"Yes love," he picked her up carrying her upstairs laying her in the bed.

He laid down beside her, sliding her body on top of his. He didn't even want to see the clock blaring at him that there time was almost up. The coldness in the room was reminder enough, his former lover lingering, waiting to claim what was his.

Her breathing became more ragged as he held on to her tighter, not wanting to let go. He wished a thousand times over he could take her place. She still had a lot to give the world, he on the other hand, what did he offer. He kissed the top of her head.

"Alyssa, I love you, your my whole world, the light of my life, the only thing that keeps me sane. Please stay with me a little longer," he pleaded knowing that there time was up.

"Sorry, she has to come with me now," Death said reaching out and taking what was hers, "You'll be alright, you always are." she said disappearing in the darkness.

Her body was heavy on top of his, he clung to her lifeless body, tears soaking the pillow behind him. He started to reach for the pistol he kept in the top drawer of his nightstand, but stopped, remembering words Ali had spoke to him.

He kissed her, begging, pleading that she'd open her eyes, to no avail. She was gone. The love of his life gone. He didn't know what to do. He was lost, and terrified. He did the only thing he knew to do. He laid her gently down on the bed, kissing her quickly cooling lips.

He headed for Stark Tower, ready for Iron man to put him on lock down, anything to keep him from loosing his mind. Walking up to the very armored tower, he collapsed against the door. The freezing rain covering his body. JARVIS alerting Iron Man to the situation at the door. He rushed to the door followed by Captain America, they never knew what to expect when Wade Wilson graced them with an appearance. Tony ordered JARVIS to open the door. A broken looking Wade laid on the ground at their feet. Tears flowing freely.

"What seems to be the malfunction on this one?" Tony knelt down with caution.

"She's dead, and I don't want to be a monster anymore." he said between sobs.

"Anything he say make any sense to you?" Steve looked to Tony for clues.

"I haven't a clue, help me get him in."

The two men pulled the very heavy man in the building. They sat him against the wall.

"Please explain to me what you are doing showing up here half naked, and crying."

"I know I have been an asshole to say the least, but I just needed to be somewhere I could be contained, I needed a friend. I am quite aware that I don't have any of those here, but please, I just lost my life. I came here for help, I don't want to snap, I don't want to go on a blind killing spree, I want Ali to look down on me and know that she changed me for the good." He rested his head in his hands, "I don't want to disappoint my Ali cat."

"OK, big man, you have a lot of explaining to do, and we will see if we can help you. Keep in mind that we are all keeping an eye on you, one wrong move and I'll lock you up in an electric cage" Iron Man warned

"I promise to be on my best behavior."

Between sobs and fits of mild rage, Wade explained to the two very confused men what had been going on since he met Alyssa. Agreeing that he needed to be watched during this time, they allowed him to stay. They had even agreed to helping the poor thing out with the funeral arrangements.

Alyssa opened her eyes, she saw death standing in front of her. Her skeletal hand reaching for her hand.

"So you really love him," She said taking her hand and pulling her closer, "I love him too."

"Bullshit," Ali spat at her.

"Calm, no sense in biting the hand that feeds." Death warned.

"If you loved him you wouldn't have taken me from him. He can't make it without me," she tried to pull away from her captor.

"I needed your soul, it's the way the world works. Sorry, but since you have been with my beloved things have changed on Earth, he has changed. I don't like that."

"I'll get out of here," Ali said looking around for a way out.

"That is up for me to decide, you have to earn your way out."

"He needs me."

"Well I suggest you hop to it."

"Hop to what? What do I have to do?"

"Seven mazes, mostly your worst memories, nightmares, things that you thought you had escaped, you must make your way through them, _successfully._ Only then may you leave."

"Bring it on, bitch," she spat.

Three days later, Wade paced the floor, cursing, punching walls. Today was the day he'd lay his wife to rest. The other Avengers had taken pity on the man, seeing Wade so vulnerable was something that never happened. They could tell that he had changed, and wanted to do whatever it took to keep him from relapsing into the criminal they all knew he could be.

"Hey, you ready to go," Tony stood in the doorway.

"I'll never be ready for this." Wade hung his head.

He was a disheveled mess, his tie wasn't anywhere near straight, his eyes bloodshot from constant crying.

"Come here, let me fix your tie. Tuck your shirt in, you don't want to look like a schmuck. Hold your head high, we are all here for you," Tony's words oddly comforting.

The ride to the church was grueling. Half of him didn't want to be anywhere near the place, the other half longed to be with his bride. Arriving at the church Wade swallowed the remaining fragments of his pride.

Walking into the place, his newly found friends were sitting in the pews of the church. We walked on unsteady legs to her coffin. She was wearing the dress she'd worn the night he asked her to marry him. He ran his hand across her face, her body cold to his touch. He knelt down kissing her one final time before closing the coffin. He fell to his knees, the pain in his heart made him want to rip it out and throw it against the wall.

"Please let me wake up, please this has to be a nightmare, come on Wade wake up!" even MadCap had been silent for a while.

"Come on, let me help you," Steve was by his side offering him a hand.

He knew he didn't deserve their kindness, but that's what made them heroes. That's also what made him the scum of the Earth. He took the hand of the older man, pulling his weight out of the floor. His eyes stung with tears.

He couldn't pay attention to anything that was going on around him. Before he knew what was happening he was at the grave site. Her casket being lowered into the cold ground. His mind splintering, trying to hold on to her, trying to let go.

 _ **I tried to warn you, but you never listen. You really should have left her in that ally to die.**_

 __ _Shut the fuck up, I swear I'll blow my brains out so many time that I will blow you out of existence!_

 _ **You and I both know that won't work.**_

 __ _It never hurts to try._

After the funeral Wade found himself longing for a minutes peace. He found the gun he had stashed in his pants pocket the night his bride left him. After he knew the Avengers were gone on patrol he sat in the floor putting the gun under his chin.

"I'm sorry Ali, I love the fuck out of you." he pulled the trigger. Blood and brains splattering the wall.

 __He drifted to the familiar nexus between life and death. He had been here many of times before, but this time he wasn't elated. This time he was pissed.

"Where the fuck are you, you bony bitch!"

Darkness was his only reply. This was once his place for comfort, the place to dally with his Lady Death. Now he was a beaten man alone in the void of oblivion.

He let out a roar of anguish, cursing Death, himself, any and everyone.

"Time heals all wounds my beloved..." echoed the disembodied voice of Death.

"Fuck that, and fuck you!"

The ground shifted beneath his feet, and he soon found himself standing in the palm of the reaper herself.

"Wade Wilson, the man I can't have, the man who wants to feel my cold grasp the most. You of all people should have no qualms with me taking another being's loved one. How many have you sent to me as a dowry?"

She was taunting him, and he knew it. There was nothing she could do to him, nothing he could do to her. He just stared spitefully into her black, soulless eyes.

"No quips from the clown?"

"You want a clown, go to McDonald's toots." he turned his back on his former lover.

Her laugh filled the air, echoing for what seemed an eternity.

"I do miss our time together, Wade. Alas, as always though, our meetings are always cut short. What comes next for you? Only the time that heals all wounds can tell..."

She faded away back into the nothingness.

"I got a wound you can heal right here girly!" he flipped his middle finger at the emptiness.

He was angry, tired, hurt, but her words echoed in his head.

He awoke in a bed in Avenger's Tower. He sat up in bed and flipped on the light beside him. Whomever had brought his lifeless body up here had placed a picture of Alyssa from their house on the nightstand. He grabbed it and stared at it. Her promise to be with him forever, along with Death's words danced in his head ad nauseam. He laid back down, holding the photo to his chest. He vowed he do anything to get her back.

Come Hell or high water.


End file.
